Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Version Alternative du tome 7 – Horcruxes, tristesse, aide, amitié, mort, combat et désillusion. De la haine pour l'un, de l'amour pour l'autre. Un rôle d'espion des plus durs à garder. Chacun de leur côté, comment se passe cette année ? SS/HP - Saga complète
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Les premiers chapitres sont plus centrés sur Severus. Nous connaissons tous ce qu'il se passe dans le tome 7 pour Harry. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est laissé de côté, rassurez-vous. Pour les évènements connus, écrits par JKR, des résumés condensés ont été écrits en essayant de leur apporter un plus. Seule la partie Severus de cette année-là a dû être approfondie.**

**Deuxième chose importante, cette fiction n'est pas une tragédie, c'est une drama. Donc qui dit drama, ne dit pas mort. **

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Et bien, pour votre plus grand plaisir, nous revenons avec la suite _d'HP 6, De la haine à l'Amour_. Et j'espère de tout cœur que ce tome vous plaira, ainsi que le troisième _(Chut, faut pas le dire !)._ Je vais être franche, ce tome-ci m'a donné plus de fil à retordre, car on avait peu d'informations sur le rôle de Severus. Je dis donc ici, une bonne fois pour toute : « _Je me suis aidée du chapitre dans le tome 7, qu'Emmoirel m'a gentiment filé, où Harry regarde dans la pensine les souvenirs de Severus. Et le reste, j'ai brodé sur ça… en tentant toujours de rester le plus fidèle à JKR _». J'espère avoir réussi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et oui, nous revoilà ! On remet ça ! Lol, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait en rester là dans « HP 6, de la haine à l'amour ! Contente de vous retrouver (mdr, il n'y a qu'une semaine qui est passée entre les deux tomes « dixit Emmoirel 1 ») (Oui mais c'est une nouvelle fic, l'autre est finie. C'est comme un renouveau « dixit Emmoirel 2 ») Bon, je vais laisser mes deux parties de moi se disputer en silence et vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre. A plus bas ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes **_du chapitre 9 de « Harry Potter 6 : De la Haine à l'Amour »_** : **

**Manganiark : **Tiens, tiens, qui c'est que voilà ? Vous ici ? Mais je vous croyais au zoo ! (C'est rien, c'est EFD qui pète un câble). Contentes de voir que tu ne nous abandonneras pas (tu n'es pas prête de recevoir des chocogrenouilles, lol). On ne t'oublie pas, tu devrais recevoir bientôt du boulot (^-^) / ^^

**Dupond Dupont ****(pour les 4 reviews) :** Contentes que le Snape de cette histoire (y compris son besoin viscéral et sa détresse) te plaise ainsi que la tirade sur les gémissements de la fin du premier chapitre. On a de la chance que la légèreté de la fic te convienne, car il en fallait un peu dedans. Nous sommes plus que ravie que notre « je t'aime » et la déclaration ne te soient pas parus « banal », c'est vrai que ça change de ce qu'on lit habituellement. Enfin en gros, contentes que notre fic te plaise (^-^) / ^^

**Nepheria : **Contentes que ça te plaise, comme tu peux le voir, la suite est là, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**POV Harry **

Je faisais le tri dans mon coffre pour ne garder que l'essentiel, laissant de côté tout ce qui ne me serait pas utile. Quand je tombai sur mon manuel de DCFM de sixième année, le visage de celui qui nous l'avait enseigné se rappela à moi. Je sentis une rage folle en repensant à lui et détruisis le manuel. Cet homme n'aurait pas dû prendre autant d'importance dans ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans cette histoire qui n'avait aucun sens.

J'avais encore du mal à digérer le fait que j'avais couché avec cet assassin et j'avais encore plus de mal à accepter l'idée de l'avoir aimé. Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir eu cette liaison.

J'arrêtai de penser à ce passé que je méprisais et continuai mon tri. Je devais être prêt quand les membres de l'ordre arriveraient pour m'emmener ailleurs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plusieurs duos de faux moi et d'un accompagnateur avaient été formés par les membres de l'ordre une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Il avait été dit que je devais aller avec Hagrid, Ron, lui, serait avec Tonks, Hermione avec Kingsley, Fleur avec Bill, Fred avec Arthur, George avec Remus et Mondingus avec Maugrey.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'ils prennent mon apparence, mais c'était ce qui semblait être le mieux, d'après l'avis de tout le monde. Nous devions tous nous rendre chez les parents de Tonks pour ensuite prendre un portoloin jusqu'au Terrier.

Pendant le trajet, Hedwige fut tuée et Voldemort nous avait attaqués Hagrid et moi. Je ne savais pas comment nous avions réussi à nous en sortir vivant, mais nous avions atterri dans une mare boueuse près de chez les Tonks.

Une fois arrivés, nous attendîmes de voir revenir les petits groupes sains et saufs, quand George et Remus nous rejoignirent. George était inanimé et en sang. Remus nous appris que c'était Snape qui lui avait lancé un sort.

J'hurlai intérieurement à cette information.

Déjà qu'apparemment nous avions été trahis pour la date de mon transfert et que je le soupçonnais, mais qu'en plus il ose s'en prendre à George ! Du moins à moi, puisque George avait mon apparence.

Je m'éloignai des autres, en proie à un abattement face à ce que je venais de réaliser. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lancer un sort sur quelqu'un ayant mes traits.

M'avait-il toujours haï pour pouvoir faire ça ?

**POV Severus**

Je marchais vers la grande salle à manger, lieu où m'attendaient le Maître et les autres. Je n'avais pas pu venir immédiatement à son appel.

Quand j'ouvris les portes à l'aide d'un informulé, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je ne montrai aucun signe de malaise et pris la direction que le Lord me désignait. Une place près de lui, sans être trop proche. Il me montrait par là que j'avais encore ses faveurs, sans toutefois faire de moi son bras droit.

En parlant de son bras droit, Lucius, ancien Mangemort à ce poste, était à une dizaine de places du Maître, avec Narcissa et Draco. Je vis ce dernier regarder un point. Curieux, je tournai ma tête et vis Miss Charity Burbage, en lévitation.

- Severus mon ami... avec ton retard, tu as raté la petite fête que j'avais donnée.

- Pardon Maître, mais j'ai été retenu par...

- Je ne veux aucune excuse, tonna-t-il.

- Bien maître, pardon Maître.

Il commença ensuite à parler de son plan pour attaquer Privet Drive. Je savais, du temps où mon mentor était encore en vie, qu'il avait mis sur place un plan avec l'ordre afin de faire quitter Harry d'endroit plus tôt. J'avais même, en prévision, donné l'idée d'une potion de Polynectar à ce cher Mondingus auquel j'avais fait boire une potion de confusion ensuite.

Et si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Albus avait donné l'ordre de se tenir prêts à cette date, quelque soit les événements.

Avait-il déjà prévu sa mort ? Me donnait-il par cette information-là le moyen de me mettre en avant dans les bonnes grâces du Maitre ? Je ne pouvais laisser passer cette chance d'être dans les premières personnes informées et décidais d'en aviser le Lord :

- Maître, cette date est fausse. Je sais de source sûre que Potter sera emmené en lieu plus sûr ce samedi, et le non le 31 juillet. Nous devons attaquer à ce moment-là.

- Hum, voyons voir...

Il fit semblant de demander son avis à plusieurs d'entre nous mais je savais que mon idée faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Après avoir dû réaffirmer que j'étais sûr de cette information et que c'était la meilleure solution, afin de saisir notre seule chance d'atteindre Potter pour le tuer avant qu'il ne soit passé en lieu sûr, il informa tout le monde que nous allions attaquer comme je venais de le dire.

Il nous invita ensuite à manger. Et une partie de moi ne pouvait oublier que mon ancienne collègue se trouvait en mauvaise posture, voire même la pire. Mais je me forçai à manger. Je dialoguai même avec mes voisins de table.

A la fin du repas, le Maître parla.

Il expliqua que cette femme, qui allait perdre la vie, était le professeur d'études des moldus. Qu'elle prônait le fait de nous unir à eux pour diversifier et annihiler petit à petit cette consanguinité qui alliait tous les sangs purs.

Il la fit léviter jusqu'au milieu de la table et quand elle me vit, elle me supplia de l'aider. Je ne fis aucun geste mais l'envie était là.

La seule chose qui me déculpabilisait, après avoir vu son regard vide de toute vie posé sur moi après l'Avada du Maître, était qu'en la laissant mourir, je pouvais sauver plus de vies dans le futur.

Le Lord offrit ensuite le cadavre à Nagini et après la mise en place de l'attaque, je pus regagner mes appartements à Poudlard, le cœur lourd.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je soignai mes blessures. Certains membres de l'ordre savaient se défendre. Et de toute manière, au moment même où j'avais perdu mon masque cachant mon identité à cause d'un sort, ils m'avaient un peu plus attaqué.

Et j'avais de belles entailles sur mon torse et mon dos. Je passai en ce moment de la potion dessus mais cela n'enlevait pas la douleur.

En plus, j'avais été presque sûr que le vrai Harry, car j'étais fier d'avoir vu que Mondingus avait transmis mon idée de Polynectar, serait avec Lupin. Et quand j'avais vu un Mangemort les attaquer, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de les défendre, au prix de dévoiler mon véritable rôle. Mais mon sort avait été dévié et avait touché Harry. Le Sectumsempra n'avait touché que son oreille, encore merci Merlin.

Puisse-t-il me pardonner un jour. Je voulais le défendre et il avait bien vu que je l'attaquais.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à la douleur, morale cette fois-ci.

Savoir qu'il pensait de moi être un assassin et un lâche m'avait détruit moralement et je faisais bonne figure pour rester en vie et sauver la sienne.

Telle était ma promesse faite à Albus, et j'allais m'y tenir.

Je devais bien ça à Lily et James. Je devais tout faire pour l'aider, lui et l'ordre du mieux que je le pouvais. Au point d'y donner ma vie si cela était nécessaire. Même si le dénouement ne m'enchantait guère.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans mon lit froid à repenser à tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps. J'avais aussi envie que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille près de lui, comme les nuits où il dormait avec moi.

Mais je me réveillais sans Harry, sans ses yeux où je pouvais voir l'amour qu'il me portait, sans ses mains et sa peau contre la mienne.

Toutes ces choses que je regrettais avec force en sachant que plus jamais je ne les aurais.

Albus m'avait enlevé le meilleur de ma vie. L'amour d'Harry, pour ne me laisser maintenant que sa haine.

**POV** **Harry**

J'attendais que tout le monde se soit endormi. J'avais préparé mes affaires pour partir seul à la recherche des derniers horcruxes, voulant laisser mes amis en sécurité ici.

Une fois parti, je regardai le terrier une dernière fois. Mais j'avais certainement dû trop attendre avant de filer d'ici car Ron arriva devant moi :

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je dois partir Ron. Seul.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Hermione et moi allons te laisser partir tout seul à la recherche des horcruxes ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les trois, ensemble.

- Je ne peux pas vous demander de venir cette fois, c'est trop dangereux.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas décider pour nous. Et nous avons choisi de t'accompagner, jusqu'au bout.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire devant tant de loyauté de la part de mes amis. Je savais que cette expédition serait plus facile avec eux, mais je ne voulais pas la leur imposer. Néanmoins, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de me suivre, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- D'accord. On ira ensemble. Mais il faudra partir le plus tôt possible.

- Attendons au moins le mariage s'il te plait. Maman et Fleur seraient déçues si nous n'étions pas là.

J'acquiesçai pour donner mon accord et nous repartîmes au terrier, dans nos chambres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour du mariage, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour terminer les derniers préparatifs. J'étais dans la chambre avec Hermione pour m'habiller. Elle me demanda ensuite de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse se préparer à son tour. Je descendis alors dans le salon pour patienter où j'y trouvai Ginny. A mon arrivée, elle se retourna et me demanda :

- Oh, Harry ? Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ?

Elle me tourna le dos et je compris qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à fermer sa robe. Je m'approchai et tirai sur la fermeture à glissière. Une fois fait, elle me fit face de nouveau. Je n'eus pas le temps de prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire qu'elle m'embrassa.

C'est le rire de George qui me tira de ce mauvais pas. Il était là, à nous observer avec une brosse à dents dans l'oreille et à nous dire :

- Vous dérangez pas pour moi les amoureux.

Quand il nous laissa seul, je sus que je devais expliquer à Ginny que je ne pouvais pas. Je devais lui dire qu'elle était comme une sœur pour moi, que j'avais confondu par le passé des sentiments amoureux aux sentiments fraternels que j'avais pour elle.

Elle et moi avions vécu une amourette pendant les vacances d'été entre ma cinquième et sixième année.

Et là elle m'avait embrassé non pas timidement, comme je l'aurais cru d'elle, mais fougueusement. Et je n'avais rien ressenti. Ce baiser ne m'avait pas envouté comme ceux que j'avais partagés avec _lui_.

Me voyant mélancolique, Ginny me guida jusqu'au canapé et me demanda :

- Tu ne comptes pas reprendre notre histoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Je suis désolé. Mais les choses ont changé.

- Mais tu m'avais demandé d'attendre la fin de la guerre et là tu me dis que j'attends pour rien ?

Je compris que j'aurais dû lui parler plus tôt, ne devant pas la laisser m'attendre inutilement. Il fallait que je lui explique, je lui devais bien ça.

- Ginny, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça l'été dernier. Et j'en suis désolé, je croyais avoir des sentiments pour toi mais je me trompais. Je t'aime, oui, mais comme un frère aime sa sœur.

- Je vois, me dit-elle tristement.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt.

Elle ne me répondit pas pendant un bon moment, mais je restai près d'elle. Elle restait digne, ne pleurait pas et digérait la nouvelle en silence. Cette fille avait une force de caractère incroyable. Au bout d'un moment elle reprit la parole et me demanda, plus sereine :

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu m'as dit que les choses avaient changé.

Devais-je lui dire la vérité ou pas ? Comment allait-elle prendre ça ? Que je lui dise qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre elle et moi était déjà assez dur pour elle, mais que je lui annonce que je m'étais découvert plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes...

- Harry ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu ne m'aimes plus comme une petite-amie, mais je suis quand même ton amie, insista-t-elle.

Je décidai de me confier à elle. J'avais besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un et elle était là pour moi.

- En fait euh... Ne le prends pas pour toi, ça n'a rien à voir. Mais j'ai compris que je préfère les hommes.

- Ah ! En effet, les choses ont changé. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là.

Je regardai le sol, le trouvant très intéressant à ce moment-là. Je la sentis m'observer.

- Harry, je peux te demander une chose ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, lui répondis-je.

- Qui est celui qui a pris ton cœur ? J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, après ce stupide baiser de ma part, que tu étais attristé. J'imagine que cette histoire est terminée. L'aimes-tu encore ?

- Personne Ginny, ce n'était personne. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il y a eu une histoire. En tout cas si c'en était une, elle est belle et bien finie.

Je me levai à ces mots et partis rejoindre Ron, en oubliant celui qui n'était plus personne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le mariage s'était très bien déroulé. Ca avait même été émouvant. Bon j'avais dû gérer Ron du fait que Fleur avait invité Viktor Krum, mais sinon tout était parfait. Ce fut plus tard, pendant la fête, que tout dérapa. Un message de Kingsley était arrivé pour nous prévenir que le ministère était tombé et que Scrimgeour avait été tué.

Quand les Mangemorts arrivèrent et nous assaillirent, Hermione, Ron et moi transplanâmes en plein cœur de Londres. Peu de temps après, alors que nous nous étions réfugiés dans un Coffee shop, deux Mangemorts nous attaquèrent. Après les avoir vaincus, nous partîmes nous mettre à l'abri à Square Grimmaurd.

**POV Severus**

Cela faisait une semaine que les élèves avaient envahi les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais seulement, il y avait moins de bruit, moins de rires. Moins de rassemblements aussi, ayant été obligé de remettre le décret en place sur les regroupements de plus de trois personnes, précédemment instauré par Ombrage.

J'avais eu aussi beaucoup de mal à réduire le nombre de Mangemorts au sein du château à deux. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'ils soient ici, parmi de jeunes enfants, mais je n'avais rien pu faire contre ça.

Ceux de première année tremblaient sur place, les plus vieux gardaient profil bas.

Je n'avais croisé aucun élève en dehors des dortoirs pendant mes premières rondes, Merlin soit loué.

Je me sentais déjà très mal à l'aise du fait d'avoir eu la place d'Albus. Mais cela était le seul moyen de tenir ma promesse, celle de prendre soin des élèves.

Être dans son bureau était pénible pour moi, le revoyant sans cesse près du perchoir de Fumseck, qui avait disparu. Mais aussi, je n'avais pas eu la force de jeter toutes ses babioles. Je les avais entreposées dans une pièce sûre.

Sans compter le plus dur, sans l'être. Son portrait. Celui qui me soufflait encore des ordres, des conseils. Malgré sa mort, Albus restait mon mentor. Même si quelques unes de nos conversations me retournaient le cœur.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'oublier, une fois de plus, qu'il m'avait trahi. Me laissant croire que nous sauvions Harry pour Lily… alors que ce n'était que pour que sa mort nous serve. Savoir qu'il devait mourir me retournai l'estomac, mais en mon for intérieur, je sentais qu'un autre moyen allait être trouvé.

De toute manière, j'étais maudit, car sans être tranquille dans mon bureau à y revivre encore et encore en boucle ces nombreuses rencontres avec Albus, je n'étais pas non plus à l'aise dans mes appartements.

J'y revoyais sans cesse Harry. Les moments que nous avions passés ensemble, les étreintes passionnelles. Les nuits de tendresses.

Son premier « Je t'aime ».

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fermai les yeux et continuai d'écouter les incessantes discussions de la salle des professeurs.

J'y étais pour corriger quelques copies de Slughorn, ce dernier étant débordé, selon lui.

Moi je n'avais jamais eu du mal à faire mon devoir mais le fait de ne pas donner de cours me manquait tellement, que quand je l'avais entendu souffler plusieurs fois devant ses copies et de l'entendre se plaindre du fait qu'il devait se rendre à Pré-au-lard, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion, étant encore seul lui et moi, de lui proposer de corriger quelques copies.

Mais maintenant, j'avais un mal de tête à force d'entendre les professeurs.

Je raturai encore une fois les insanités des élèves de cinquième année et après avoir salué mes collègues, je sortis pour prendre le chemin de mon chez moi. Le seul lieu où je pouvais me laisser aller.

Une fois dans mon salon, je défis ma robe et m'installai dans le canapé, étendant mes jambes sur ma table basse. Bien malgré moi, j'imaginai qu'Harry y était. Mais le silence et la solitude qui me pesait me prouvait que j'étais seul, chez moi.

Après avoir vidé un verre de Brandy, je filai sous la douche, ensuite me préparai pour dormir et me glissai sous les couvertures. Le sommeil fut long à venir, me faisant du mouron pour Harry.

Allait-il bien ? Avançait-il dans la tâche que lui avait confiée Albus ?

Je n'en savais rien, et cela me rendait plus qu'anxieux. Sans oublier mon sixième sens qui me disait que tout allait bien mais qui ne me consolait pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Harry était sur moi, se déhanchant avec une lenteur agonisante. Mon sexe le pénétrait entièrement et mes mains agrippaient ses hanches._

_Les yeux verts qui me fixaient me faisaient devenir fou. Fou de désir pour ce corps en sueur qui surplombait le mien._

_Petit à petit, la lenteur fit place à la passion, la rapidité et la force. Les peaux claquaient, ses ongles griffaient mon torse, sa bouche prenait possession de la mienne._

_Je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter en moi, devenant douloureuse entre mes reins. Et les gémissements que poussait Harry n'y changeaient rien._

_Quand la délivrance fut trop proche, il gémit mon prénom et juste au moment où il se vida sur mon bas-ventre, il me dit :_

_- Je te hais plus que ma propre vie._

_Il planta sa main en moi et broya mon cœur. La douleur fut si forte que je hurlai à la mort._

Je me réveillai en sueur, les cheveux collés au visage. La main sur mon cœur, pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là. Certes brisé, mais bien là.

Cela faisait quelques temps que je faisais ce rêve et il devenait de plus en plus pénible de par les sensations que j'en ressentais.

Quand les derniers mots d'Harry me revinrent en mémoire, accouplés aux paroles qu'il m'avait dites le soir de la mort d'Albus, je ne pus me retenir une seconde de plus. Cela faisait des semaines que je tentais de tout retenir mais je ne pus le faire plus longtemps.

Je me positionnai en chien de fusil et laissai couler mes larmes. Je me répugnais à agir de la sorte, mais ne pouvais faire autrement. Harry avait réveillé en moi l'homme et l'avait en même temps tué. Sans remords, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi j'avais agi comme ça. Oubliant tous les moments que nous avions partagés, toute la tendresse que je lui avais donné.

Cette nuit fut la pire de ma vie... seul dans mon lit, seul dans mon cœur, je pleurais sur ce qu'il m'avait été enlevé.

Le bonheur éphémère d'un homme que j'aimais, bien malgré moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions ! **

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien voilà, le Tome 7 est lancé et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, même si une grande partie est connue de par les tomes de JKR. Qu'avez-vous pensé des POV Severus ? Pour vous, sont-ils assez proches de ce vous imaginiez ? Dites-le-moi en laissant une review, qui nous fera plaisir à Emmoirel et moi. Sur ce, je vous dis à mardi soir prochain, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et voilà, vous venez d'entamer le tome 7. Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions pour le moment ? J'ai fait une scène Harry-Ginny plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas voulu être trop vache avec Weasley fille. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez des reviews à écrire ^^ et vous dis à mardi prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **ALORS,** ceci est très important**. Je peux vous dire que vous avez de la chance que cette fanfiction soit en co-écriture car recevoir toutes ces mises en favoris et ces mises en alertes story sans une seule review m'a mise en rogne. Et je vais vous dire un secret, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait un jour de retard de publication à chaque fois que je recevrai ce genre de chose sans un simple « _merci pour votre fic_ ». Mais je ne désespère pas, j'arriverai à convaincre Emmoirel qui commence elle aussi à ne pas aimer. Ne sachant pas quoi vous dire d'autre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que les passages de Severus vous plairont et vous sembleront probables et imaginables.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Bon, après relecture je peux vous confirmer, j'ai vraiment fait du condensé de résumé, lol. Mais comme déjà dit, le tome 7 version Harry, nous le connaissons déjà et son état d'esprit envers Snape ne porte pas à plus de précision. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire, bonne lecture, lol !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Terry **_(Chap 9 d'HP 6)_** :** Merci pour ta review. Comme tu peux le constater, le tome 7 est arrivé la semaine dernière et voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture.

**Puissant Poney :** Merci pour ta review. Mais sache qu'il est impossible de nous acheter. Tu devras toi aussi attendre tout les mardis pour lire les nouveaux chapitres (^-^) / ^^ En attendant mardi prochain, voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

Nous avions découvert que le médaillon où était gravé R.A.B était à Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. En fait nous avions toujours eu en notre possession le vrai horcruxe, le faux ayant été placé par Regulus dans la caverne.

Croyant nous être débarrassés de l'original lors du grand nettoyage réalisé à Square Grimmaurd en cinquième année, nous fûmes surpris, Ron, Hermione et moi, de découvrir que Kreattur l'avait en fait récupéré en souvenir de son maitre. Mais Mondingus le lui avait subtilisé à son tour.

J'avais donc ordonné à Kreattur de le retrouver et de nous le ramener.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours que Kreattur était parti et que nous n'avions pas de nouvelle de lui et nous nous demandions s'il allait revenir. Nous dormions tous les trois dans le salon. Hermione et moi chacun sur un canapé, Ron au sol entre nous. Nous essayions de nous faire remarquer le moins possible, au cas où. Nous restions le plus souvent dans le noir, avec pour seule lumière un sort de « Lumos » assez faible.

Des Mangemorts commençaient à roder autour de Square Grimmaurd, ils lançaient de fréquents coups d'œil entre les numéros onze et treize, comme si cela ferait apparaitre le douze. Avions-nous été trahis ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca faisait trois jours que nous attendions Kreattur quand quelqu'un pénétra dans la maison. Nous restâmes sur nos gardes, ne voyant pas qui était l'intrus. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et brandis ma baguette dans sa direction en lui intimant l'ordre de ne plus bouger. Il s'avéra que c'était Remus. Il nous donna des nouvelles des autres, suite à l'attaque des Mangemorts au mariage. Il m'apprit aussi que j'étais recherché par le ministère, qui était aux mains des Mangemorts, sous prétexte d'être interrogé sur la mort d'Albus.

Il nous raconta les nouvelles mesures prises par le nouveau ministère, dont la création d'une commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus. Quand il nous proposa de nous accompagner dans notre quête, je me mis en colère après lui, ne comprenant pas qu'il ne veuille pas rester auprès de Tonks qui, il venait de nous l'apprendre, était enceinte.

Nous réussîmes à le convaincre de rester auprès d'elle.

Quand Kreattur revint accompagné de Mondingus, nous le questionnâmes directement sur le médaillon. Il nous appris qu'Ombrage le lui avait confisqué et qu'en échange elle faisait abstraction de ses activités.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, nous apprîmes la nomination de Snape au poste de directeur de Poudlard. Ainsi que celles d'Amycus Carrow au poste de professeur de DCFM et d'Alecto Carrow au poste de professeur de l'étude des moldus. Voldemort avait réussi à prendre possession de Poudlard après le ministère.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, une dispute éclata entre Ron et moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher le fait que Snape soit directeur, il en parlait sans arrêt. A bout de nerfs, j'avais craqué et lui avait ordonné de ne plus parler de lui. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, car il m'était plus facile de le haïr si rien ne me le rappelait.

Nous avions surveillé le ministère pendant un mois, cherchant un moyen d'y pénétrer sans être reconnus. Ayant trouvé la solution, nous avions pris l'apparence de trois employés et étions ensuite entrés au ministère avec facilité.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cherchant le médaillon dans le bureau d'Ombrage et ne le trouvant pas, je rejoignis Hermione qui était avec elle dans une salle de tribunal. Ombrage était en train d'interroger une femme d'origine moldue avec l'aide de détraqueurs. Je décidai d'agir et l'immobilisai. Je lui volai le médaillon et libérai tous les sorciers qui attendaient de passer en jugement. Ron nous rejoignit in-extremis, et nous sortîmes du ministère puis transplanâmes pour arriver dans la forêt où avait eu lieu la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

**POV Severus**

J'étais dans cet endroit pour une bonne raison. J'étais ici pour surprendre les élèves qui sortaient malgré le couvre-feu.

Cela était un pur hasard que je me sois placé dans l'alcôve où j'avais couché avec Harry une dernière fois. Oui, juste un pur hasard.

Je devenais fou, à tenter ainsi de convaincre mon subconscient, sachant que je savais pertinemment pourquoi j'étais ici, le front posé contre le mur humide.

Je regrettais.

Pas mon histoire avec lui, mais la brutalité de notre dernière étreinte, la fin de notre histoire... le meurtre d'Albus. La guerre...

Cette foutue guerre qui me prenait tous les gens à qui je tenais.

D'abord Lily, Albus, et Harry...

Sans oublier toutes les personnes que j'avais dû tuer de ma baguette, pour tenir ma couverture. Toutes ces familles que j'avais déchirées. Tous ces visages qui me hantaient. Eux, et cette main qui broyait mon cœur presque chaque nuit.

Cette manière que j'avais de me réveiller, en hurlant et en tenant mon cœur, ou plutôt, en ayant la main sur mon cœur, tentant de le garder... tout en sachant qu'il n'était plus là, mais qu'il était entre les mains d'Harry.

Il y était parti sans mon consentement, quand mes sentiments pour lui avaient évolué. Je ne pouvais même pas dire avec exactitude à quel moment je m'étais mis à l'aimer.

Était-ce quand il m'avait dit les trois mots... ceux tabous ?

Je ne pensais pas. Cela datait d'avant…

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mon état plus que pathétique et reprenant contenance, je sortis, dégainant ma baguette.

Je vis que c'était Londubat. Il devint blanc en me voyant et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je vis Amycus tourner au bout du couloir, venant vers nous.

- Bien Londubat, je pense que je peux continuer sans vous, retournez à votre dortoir sans attendre, dis-je froidement, tout en lui lançant un regard des plus glacials.

- Heu... hum... oui oui Monsieur le Directeur.

Il décampa aussi vite, passant devant le Mangemort devenu professeur. Quand ce dernier fut devant moi, il me lança :

- Je te cherchais dans ton bureau. On a besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je tout en prenant le chemin de mon bureau.

- Alecto a reçu un hibou venant du manoir Malfoy.

- Que dit le message ? L'interrogeai-je tout en attendant les escaliers qui s'étaient mis à bouger.

- Que nous devons continuer. Le maître est content de nous. Cependant, il juge qu'il n'y a pas assez de châtiments. Et Alecto et moi sommes d'accord.

- Pas assez de châtiments ? Soit, dès demain, j'avancerai le couvre-feu d'une heure, comme ça, vous pourrez plus facilement maltraiter les élèves récalcitrants !

Je le laissai là et descendis les marches alors que lui reprenait sa ronde.

Je devais à tout prix faire rentrer dans les cervelles vides des élèves que le couvre-feu était donné pour leur sécurité.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regardai l'épée. Elle était importante pour Harry et sa quête.

Quête de quoi ? Je ne savais pas !

Mais je devais trouver un moyen de la faire parvenir à Harry. Pourtant lui non plus, je ne savais pas où il était. J'avais eu vent de cette convocation au ministère le concernant. Pensait-il vraiment qu'Harry allait être assez idiot pour se rendre dans un endroit qui était sous la main du Lord ?

Il était plus intelligent que ça !

Je soufflai et jetai un œil au portait d'Albus. Ce dernier dormait. Je savais que la véritable épée était dissimulée derrière son portrait, que celle exposée dans mon bureau était une copie… mais moi seul étais au courant.

Et puis tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé de moyen de la faire parvenir à Harry, je devais la garder en sureté.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me répugnais, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ma main montait et descendait le long de mon membre. J'imaginais que ces dernières étaient remplacées par les siennes, petites, douces.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas joui à son seul toucher ?

Mes hanches bougèrent, réclamant plus. J'accélérai alors mes mouvements, tout en m'imaginant être en lui.

Je pouvais me souvenir des sensations. L'étroitesse de son antre, la chaleur accueillante, son odeur, son goût.

J'étais complètement en manque de lui. Et j'espérais secrètement me réveiller un matin, son corps nu près du mien et me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'Albus ne m'avait pas fait cette demande, que je n'avais pas était obligé de le tuer, que je pouvais encore profiter du corps d'Harry. Mais aussi de son amour.

Au lieu de ça, je ne pouvais plus que me raccrocher à des souvenirs qui devenaient douloureux, tellement j'avais mal de l'aimer.

Je ne pouvais plus que me réveiller chaque matin, dans un lit vide, en sachant qu'Harry me haïssait. Et sa haine était légitime.

De colère, je serrai mon sexe, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne douloureux. Je serrai aussi les dents et retins un gémissement de douleur.

Je méritais cette douleur, je méritais d'être seul, je méritais le mal que je ressentais au simple souvenir de ses yeux posés sur moi, quand je le remplissais jusqu'à la garde.

Ayant soudain les larmes aux yeux face à la douleur que je m'infligeais, je cessai de compresser mon sexe qui était redevenu à moitié mou et me plaçai sur le côté.

Je me mis à fixer ma garde-robe et après une bonne heure à le faire, le sommeil fut plus fort et je m'endormis une fois de plus en voyant les yeux vides de mon mentor, touché par mon impardonnable.

**POV Harry**

Ron avait été désartibulé pendant le transplanage suite à notre fuite du ministère. Hermione l'avait soigné et nous étions restés sur place en attendant qu'il se remette. Nous faisions des tours de garde pour assurer notre sécurité.

Bien souvent, je laissais mes amis dormir et je gardais le campement toute la nuit. Je ne voulais pas aller me coucher. J'avais honte de ce que je faisais dans ces cas-là.

J'avais trouvé dans mes affaires un haut de pyjama que j'avais dû prendre à Severus, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me coucher avec. Sans compter les rêves que je faisais sur nous. Je revivais la nuit où je lui avais dit ces trois mots.

Dans mes rêves je me revoyais lui dire « je t'aime » au moment de la jouissance et lui me répondait « et moi je te hais comme tu devrais le faire ». Sans compter les fois où j'avais les visions de Voldemort.

Mais celui des deux que je détestais le plus était Snape. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir hanter mes courtes nuits après ce qu'il avait fait. La seule chose positive de cette histoire était que ma colère envers lui me donnait la force de tenir après mes courtes nuits.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous changions d'endroit régulièrement, ne voulant pas nous faire attraper par des rafleurs.

A l'une de nos cachettes, nous avions entendu parler des personnes et nous avions reconnu Dean et Gripsec. Nous découvrant à eux, ils nous apprirent que Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor mais qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. L'épée aurait ensuite été envoyée à Gringrotts, d'après eux.

Hermione interrogea le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener de Square Grimmaurd. De ses explications, nous avions compris qu'Albus avait dû faire un échange entre la vraie et la fausse, ainsi que le fait qu'elle pouvait aider à détruire les horcruxes.

Peu de temps après, Ron et moi avions eu une dispute assez violente. Il décida de nous laisser là et il transplana hors du campement, nous laissant seuls Hermione et moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La veille de Noël, Mione et moi nous étions rendus à Godric's Hollow où nous pensions qu'Albus avait caché l'épée. Au cimetière, nous trouvâmes la tombe de la famille d'Albus, ainsi que celle de mes parents. Hermione me laissa seul pour me recueillir.

Je confiai mes doutes et mes angoisses à ces derniers, leur expliquant que je ne savais pas qu'elle serait l'issue de cette guerre et que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je m'excusai aussi auprès d'eux pour avoir eu une aventure avec celui qui les avait conduits à la mort.

Quand je rejoignis Hermione, nous nous rendîmes chez Bathilda Tourdesac. Mais elle n'était plus là, c'était un leurre, Nagini avait pris sa place et son apparence. Il nous attaqua et prévint Voldemort de notre présence. Mais nous leur échappâmes en sautant par la fenêtre.

Ma baguette se brisa dans la chute et je me retrouvai inconscient. Ce fut Hermione qui m'emmena en sécurité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se reposait et je faisais mon tour de garde quand je vis une biche argentée. Elle était magnifique, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre. Elle ressemblait à un patronus et elle me conduisit jusqu'à une mare gelée.

Au fond de celle-ci se trouvait l'épée de Gryffondor. Je plongeai pour aller la récupérer, mais le médaillon que je gardais autour de mon cou tenta de m'étrangler.

J'étais en train de me noyer quand quelqu'un me sortit de l'eau ainsi que l'épée.

C'était Ron. Il était revenu.

Nous détruisîmes le médaillon avec l'épée.

De retour au campement, il nous raconta qu'il nous avait retrouvés grâce au déluminateur légué par Dumbledore, qui pouvait le transporter où il voulait, comme un portoloin. Il nous donna ensuite des nouvelles des autres. Il nous expliqua aussi que Voldemort avait rendu la prononciation de son nom interdite. Si quelqu'un le prononçait, des Mangemorts arrivaient sur place immédiatement.

**POV Severus**

Quand je repensais aux derniers jours, je voulais plus que tout m'enfouir sous mes couvertures, dans mon lit et y rester.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que le trio d'or que formait Harry, Weasley et Granger ait été remplacé cette année par Lovegood, Weasley fille et Londubat.

Ces trois-là avaient tenté de voler l'épée qui était en évidence dans le bureau. Ils avaient échoué, mais le fait était là, Le lord apprenant ceci m'avait demandé de transmettre l'épée à Bellatrix pour qu'elle l'enferme dans son coffre-fort à Gringotts.

Bon, ce n'était que la copie, l'originale étant toujours bien cachée derrière Albus.

- Severus, mon garçon, cela n'est pas ta faute, plaida ce dernier.

- Comment vais-je faire pour leur éviter la fureur et la cruauté des Carrow ? Demandai-je las.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis certain. Sur ce, je te laisse, une personne a activé l'entrée tenue par les gargouilles.

Je ne dis plus rien, pris une plume et signai ça et là quelques parchemins quand on frappa à la porte de mon bureau.

Je vis pénétrer Amycus avec les trois apprentis voleurs. Je toisai ces derniers d'un regard froid. Amycus en fut content car il m'envoya un sourire des plus... carnassiers.

- Je t'envoie ces trois... élèves pour que tu puisses leurs annoncer leur punition.

- Hum... en effet !

Je me levai et allai me placer devant eux, les jugeant du regard. Londubat trembla devant mes yeux noirs, Weasley garda la tête haute et Lovegood... et bien, restait elle-même, dans un autre monde.

- Sachez que j'avais prévu de donner à notre cher professeur Amycus Carrow le bon soin de choisir votre punition...

Je savais déjà laquelle ce serait. Doloris.

-... mais, repris-je, j'ai eu une autre idée cette nuit.

J'entendis leur respiration se bloquer et avec un sourire, mais surtout un air qui devait faire comprendre au Mangemort toujours présent que la future punition serait bien pire que les impardonnables qu'il aurait pu leur envoyer, je dis :

- Vous allez avoir le déplaisir d'effectuer une retenue en compagnie d'Hagrid dans la forêt interdite.

Voyant le silence de plomb qui était tombé à mon annonce, j'ajoutai, avec une voix basse et légèrement réjouie :

- J'espère pour vous que les créatures qui habitent la forêt ne trouveront pas en vos personnes… de quoi remplir leur estomac.

Je fis demi-tour, faisant tournoyer ma cape avec brio, avant de reprendre place sur mon siège.

- Amycus, tâche de veiller à ce qu'ils se rendent à leur retenue ce soir à 20 heures.

- Bien, Severus.

- Et vous, dis-je en élevant un peu la voix à l'adresse des trois imbéciles, j'espère que cette retenue vous servira de leçon, sinon la prochaine fois, ce sera la retenue avec Hagrid, mais aussi avec Amycus et Alecto !

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur, me dirent-il dans un bel ensemble.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Un seul moyen pour nous le dire. Sinon, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, je vous dis à mardi prochain. _Ps : N'oubliez pas ma note du début de chapitre, cela n'était pas une blague._

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Là je reste estomaquée, Jes ne sait pas quoi dire… C'est rare, c'est mon rôle d'habitude, _mdr_ ! Vous avez donc lu le deuxième chapitre de notre tome 7, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-le-nous, même si ce n'est pas le cas, par review. On adore tous ces petits mots que vous nous laissez ^^ Bon, bien sûr, certains d'entre vous sont comme nous, ils ne connaissent pas la notion de court, _mdr_, mais ça ne nous dérange pas, on aime bien aussi. Bon je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez écrire vos commentaires. A mardi prochain ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Nous sommes désolées, mais suite aux problèmes de FFnet en ce moment, nous préférons publier le chapitre que vous attendez impatiemment. Nous répondrons aux reviews demain.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Je vais être brève et vous dire bonne lecture (^-^) !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ce soir, je suis comme qui dirait éteinte. Je suis nase ! Lol. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous serez content de le lire malgré le jour de retard à cause des bugs de FFnet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes: **

**Adenoide : **Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Severus**

Je m'activais en lui comme un dément. Je sentais mon sexe entrer et sortir de son corps avec force et passion.

Ses ongles pénétraient la peau délicate de mon dos, ses dents mordaient celle de mon cou.

La sueur me glissait sur le front et mes cheveux s'y collaient.

Je pouvais sentir les cuisses fermes et musclées m'enserrer le bassin, me rapprochant de lui, amenant inévitablement mon sexe encore plus loin.

Je tremblai, tellement être en lui était bon. J'aimais être dans son corps, sentir sa chaleur, son étroitesse.

Quand je sentis le début de ses spasmes, je glissai ma main entre nos deux corps emboités et me mis à prodiguer des va-et-vient rapides et constants sur son sexe.

Il gémit et se vida en plusieurs jets sur mes doigts et mon bas-ventre.

Ses chairs se resserrèrent ensuite autour de mon membre et je me redressai, agrippai ses hanches et le pilonnai trois à quatre fois, avant de m'enfouir au plus profond et y déposer le témoin de mon plaisir.

Je laissai quelques gémissements échapper et après m'être totalement vidé en lui, je m'affalai à ses côtés, me plaçant sur le dos.

Le silence s'installa.

Il dura quelques minutes, avant que je ne sente un mouvement à ma droite. Je sentis ensuite ses mains se balader sur mon torse, sa bouche venant déposer de tendres baisers dans mon cou.

Bientôt, son corps fut sur le mien, ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Il se pencha alors et m'embrassa. Sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne et un ballet des plus doux et lents commença. Ma langue caressait la sienne, mes mains partaient à l'aventure dans ses cheveux.

Après un long baiser, nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Il se redressa et me regarda, tout en souriant et en me murmurant :

- Si tu savais...

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et caressai de mon pouce son aine. Il continua :

- Si tu savais comme je te hais.

Sa main, avec une vitesse incroyable, vint se planter dans mon torse et délogea mon cœur.

La douleur fut tellement forte que je me mis à hurler et je le vis, tout en posant ma main sur le trou béant dans ma poitrine.

- Tu n'as pas de cœur Severus, alors pourquoi le garder !

Il se mit à rire comme un fou et ...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, une fois n'étant pas coutume. La main posée sur l'emplacement de mon cœur. Mon souffle était erratique et saccadé. Mon corps était trempé de sueur et je sentais que mon bas de pyjama était souillé.

Je fermai les yeux et priai Merlin d'avoir une seule nuit tranquille. Une seule.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans mon bureau, à lire divers parchemins venant du Ministère quand j'entendis :

- Cher directeur ! Ils campent dans la forêt de Dean ! La Sang-De-Bourbe...

- N'utilisez pas ce terme ! Ordonnai-je à Phineas Nigellus, qui était revenu dans son portait pour m'apprendre, ou plutôt gueuler, cette nouvelle des plus...

- La fille Granger si vous préférez, continua-t-il me coupant dans mes pensées. Elle a prononcé le nom au moment où elle ouvrait son sac et je l'ai entendue !

J'allais prendre la parole pour demander à Albus, qui avait tout entendu, ce que je devais faire quand il me devança :

- Bien. Très bien ! S'écria-t-il. Maintenant, Severus, l'épée ! N'oubliez pas que seules la nécessité et la bravoure permettent de s'en servir, et il ne doit pas savoir que c'est vous qui la lui avez donnée ! Si Voldemort parvenait à lire dans les pensées d'Harry et voyait que vous agissez en sa faveur...

- Je sais, le coupai-je sèchement.

Croyait-il que je sois un abruti démuni d'intelligence ?

J'approchai ensuite du portrait, ayant réussi à faire taire Albus. Je tirai le côté du cadre. Le tableau pivota vers l'avant, révélant une cavité secrète d'où je retirai l'épée de Griffondor.

Je l'en délogeai et ensuite, tout en regardant Albus, ou plutôt son portrait dans les yeux, je lui dis :

- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi il est si important de donner l'épée à Potter ? Demandai-je avec un peu de mal sur la fin, ayant failli dire « à Harry ».

J'enfilai déjà ma cape quand il daigna me répondre :

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il saura ce qu'il convient d'en faire. Et agissez avec prudence, Severus, il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient pas très contents de vous voir après la mésaventure de Georges Weasley...

J'étais déjà à la porte quand il finit sa phrase et la colère monta en moi.

Harry n'aurait eu aucune raison de ne pas être content de me voir si je n'avais pas dû tuer Albus et si ce satané sort n'avait pas était dévié vers Georges Weasley ! Mais ça, Albus s'en foutait ! Il voulait juste gagner cette guerre, peu importait les sacrifices pour y arriver !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore, j'ai un plan, dis-je avec une colère sourde dans la voix et en employant son nom pour bien lui montrer que je lui en voulais.

Je sortis ensuite, l'épée cachée sous ma cape vers la forêt de Dean, là où Harry se trouvait avec son amie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais à présent dans la forêt et le froid hivernal me frappa de plein fouet. Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi. De la buée sortait de ma bouche à chaque respiration et, sur le coup, je pensai à ces jeunes qui devaient subir ce froid. J'espérais qu'ils aient tout ce qu'il fallait pour parer à ce temps.

Mais je ne devais pas me faire de soucis, d'après le portrait de Phineas, le sac de Granger regorgeait de centaines d'affaires, livres, potions et tout ce qui était nécessaire pour ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Quoique je ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'ils entreprenaient en fait.

Quelques bruits aux alentours me firent revenir à ma mission et sans attendre, étant à proximité d'une rivière gelée, je lançai un sort pour faire une brèche dans la glace, sortis l'épée et la jetai dans l'eau.

J'annulai ensuite mon sort et la glace qui recouvrait l'eau avant fut de nouveau comme telle, intacte. Je m'éclipsai ensuite derrière un énorme arbre et sans attendre, lançai mon patronus avec pour directives d'attirer Harry ici et de lui montrer l'emplacement de l'épée.

Quand je vis cette biche argentée qui me rappelait Lily, je ne pus que fermer les yeux et lui demander pardon pour tout.

Après un temps assez long, j'entendis des pas. Je scrutai les environs et je le vis enfin. Il était magnifique, et là, je dus me retenir de ne pas aller vers lui et le supplier de me le dire encore et encore. Entendre qu'il m'aimait était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre. Jamais personne, à part ma mère, n'avait eu ces mots envers moi...

Au moment où mon patronus s'enfonça dans l'eau gelée, je ne me risquai pas à rester ici et transplanai avec discrétion et atterris devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Une longue marche se profilait et sans cesser de penser à Harry, je pris le chemin enneigé vers les portes du château, où je pourrai trouver chaleur et victuailles, ayant faim.

**POV Harry**

Sans y prêter attention, j'avais prononcé le nom de Voldemort dans une discussion et des rafleurs nous avaient cernés. Hermione me lança un sort qui déforma mon visage, de façon à ne pas être reconnu. D'autres prisonniers étaient avec eux, Dean et Gripsec. Ils nous avaient ensuite conduits au manoir Malfoy et nous avaient enfermés dans un cachot où nous y avions retrouvé Luna et Ollivander.

Bellatrix, qui avait éclaté de rage quand elle avait découvert l'épée de Griffondor dans nos affaires, avait gardé Hermione avec elle pour la torturer. Nous entendions ses cris de souffrance, mais elle ne disait rien. Je suppliai Merlin que Bellatrix arrête vite de torturer mon amie quand une nouvelle vision de Voldemort tuant Grindelwald m'apparut.

J'étais désespéré, il fallait qu'on sorte de là.

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais pas le fond méchant, et voir des gens mourir et se faire torturer c'était trop pour moi. Mais je devais rester là, digne, assis dans un fauteuil, à entendre et voir Granger hurler sa souffrance. Et je devais vraiment me retenir de ne pas hurler à mon tour à ma tante d'arrêter.

J'avais aussi identifié le balafré malgré le sort qui lui défigurait le visage, mais je n'avais pas voulu le dire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement je n'avais rien dit, et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi entendre les cris de cette fille me retournaient le cœur.

Mes doigts serrèrent le cuir du fauteuil et mes muscles se tendirent.

Je la voyais tenter de se soustraire à ma tante, je l'entendais supplier d'arrêter, je l'entendais hurler... et toutes ces choses me faisaient mal.

Je devrai probablement, après cette séance, partir faire une sieste, la fatigue étant sûrement coupable.

Sinon, comment expliquer que je ressentais toutes ces choses envers cette Sang-De-Bourbe ?

**POV Harry**

Quand Queudver nous ramena auprès d'Hermione, dans la pièce où se trouvaient Bellatrix, les Malfoy au complet et Greyback, Dobby arriva. Il était venu nous aider. Je lui demandai d'emmener en premier Dean, Gripsec, Ollivander et Luna. Ils disparurent dans un pop. Pendant ce temps-là, Ron, Hermione et moi nous protégeâmes des sorts que nous lançaient les chiens de garde de Voldemort.

J'étais au niveau de Malfoy fils, et, n'ayant pas le choix, je lui volai sa baguette. Quand Dobby revint, nous nous précipitâmes sur lui pour qu'il nous fasse transplaner. Mais Bellatrix eut le temps de lancer un poignard, qui toucha Dobby.

Arrivés à la chaumière aux coquillages, la maison de Fleur et bill, j'allongeai Dobby et cherchai à arrêter son sang de couler.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pleurai cet elfe qui au fil du temps était devenu mon ami. Il venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Voulant l'enterrer à la manière moldue, je demandai une pelle à Bill et commençai à creuser. Hermione était à l'intérieur de la maison, Fleur s'occupait d'elle.

Quand je les rejoignis, je demandai à Gripsec de nous aider à pénétrer le coffre des Lestranges. Je soupçonnais Voldemort d'y avoir caché un horcruxe. Il accepta à condition qu'on lui rende l'épée après.

Quelques temps plus tard, Remus arriva à la chaumière. Quand il nous vit, son visage s'éclaira et il s'écria :

- C'est un garçon ! Nous l'avons appelé Ted, comme le père de Dora !

Hermione poussa un cri strident.

- Tonks a eu son bébé ?

- Oui, oui, elle a eu son bébé ! Hurla Remus.

Des exclamations de joie et des soupirs de soulagements s'élevèrent tout autour de la table où nous étions.

- Oui... Oui... un garçon, répéta Remus qui semblait sur un petit nuage.

Il contourna la table et me serra dans ses bras.

- Tu veux bien être le parrain ? Me demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

- M...Moi ? Balbutiai-je.

- Oui, toi, bien sûr, Tonks est d'accord, on ne peut pas trouver mieux.

- Je... oui... ça, alors...

Je me sentais submergé, abasourdi, ravi. Bill alla chercher du vin et Fleur essaya de convaincre Remus de boire un verre avec nous.

- D'accord, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que j'y retourne, nous dit-il.

Bill servit les verres et nous criâmes à l'unisson :

- A Teddy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mon pressentiment était bon, il y avait bien un horcruxe dans le coffre des Lestranges. La coupe de Poufsouffle. Gripsec nous avait d'ailleurs abandonnés là, emportant l'épée. Bill m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il fallait se méfier des promesses passées avec les gobelins.

Nous avions ensuite réussi à nous enfuir de Gringotts sur le dos du dragon qui gardait le coffre. Nous avions sauté de son dos au-dessus d'un lac et avions regagné la rive. En me reposant, je fus assailli par une vision de Voldemort, il savait maintenant ce que nous faisions. Voulant vérifier que ses horcruxes étaient bien à leur place, il les énuméra, et je sus où se trouvaient les deux derniers.

L'un était bien Nagini, comme je le présumais et l'autre était à Poudlard, ce dont je me doutais aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions arrivés à Pré-au-lard sous la cape d'invisibilité en déclenchant l'alarme du couvre-feu.

Nous fûmes vite entourés de Mangemorts, mais le patron de la "Tête de sanglier" nous fit entrer dans son auberge. Il s'agissait d'Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Nous sûmes que c'était lui qui nous avait envoyé Dobby et qui avait aidé les membres de l'AD. Il nous montra un passage nous permettant de rejoindre Poudlard.

A la sortie du tunnel, nous fûmes accueillis par Neville.

Tous les membres de l'AD nous avaient rejoints ensuite et tous voulaient nous aider. Je leur expliquai que nous cherchions un objet en rapport avec Serdaigle. Peut-être son diadème disparu depuis des siècles. Luna et moi nous rendîmes dans la salle commune des Serdaigles pour voir la statue de Rowena portant le diadème. Mais quand je sortis de la cape pour m'approcher et l'examiner de plus près, Alecto me surprit et appela Voldemort.

Luna la stupéfixa et je retournai sous la cape. Nous vîmes son frère Amycus arriver avec McGonagall, qui, dans un geste de rage en voyant sa sœur à terre, cracha à la figure de Minerva qui prenait la défense des élèves. Quand elle fit demi-tour pour partir, nous la suivîmes.

J'eus du mal à me contenir quand nous croisâmes Snape. Une rage sans nom s'empara de moi, mais je ne devais pas trahir notre présence à Luna et moi.

Je mourais d'envie de lui lancer un doloris, mais McGonagall se chargea pour moi de se défouler sur lui. Ils se lancèrent dans un duel et l'arrivée de Flitwick et Chourave permit à Snape de prendre la fuite. J'avais raison, il était bien un lâche !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tous les professeurs préparèrent les défenses de Poudlard en vue de l'arrivée de Voldemort. Des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, des anciens élèves et toute la famille Weasley arrivèrent en renfort.

C'est en interrogeant la dame grise que je découvris qu'elle était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle et qu'elle avait volé le diadème de sa mère pour le cacher en Albanie. Voldemort devait sûrement l'avoir trouvé et ramené à Poudlard par le passé. Hermione et Ron étaient donc partis dans la chambre des secrets pour récupérer de quoi détruire les derniers horcruxes, plus précisément des crocs de basilic.

Me souvenant où il m'avait semblé voir le diadème, je filai avec mes amis, qui m'avaient rejoint depuis peu, dans la salle sur demande. Mais Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy nous y attendaient.

Crabbe, en nous lançant un Feudeymon, mit le feu dans toute la salle. Hermione sortit en vitesse trois balais de son sac, les agrandit et nous les enfourchâmes sans attendre. Ron sauva Goyle en le faisant monter sur son balai et Hermione sauva Malfoy.

Moi de mon côté, je cherchai à trouver Crabbe, mais je ne le voyais pas, il était introuvable et le feu prenait de l'ampleur. Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'abandonner mes recherches et de rattraper mes amis avant que le feu ne m'atteigne aussi.

Nous trouvâmes ensuite Percy et Fred aux prises avec des Mangemorts. Mais une explosion retentit et fit s'effondrer le plafond au-dessus de nos têtes. Quand nous nous relevâmes, nous entendîmes Percy hurler et nous le vîmes secouer son frère. Mais Fred ne bougea pas, ses yeux restèrent fixes, son dernier sourire toujours gravé sur son visage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les araignées géantes envahissaient le château, elles emportèrent Hagrid vers la forêt interdite. Nous tentâmes de le sauver mais nous fûmes arrêtés par l'arrivée de détraqueurs. Luna, Ernie McMillian et Seamus étaient venus nous aider avec leur patronus pour les faire fuir. Nous profitâmes de cette diversion pour nous glisser dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur.

Je m'avançai vers la cabane hurlante, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, quand j'entendis des voix. Je reconnus celle de Voldemort, le sifflement de Nagini et la voix de Snape. Je maudis mon cœur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir au son de sa voix. Je me déplaçai légèrement pour les voir et je pus entendre Voldemort ordonner à Nagini de tuer Snape. Je vis ensuite Voldemort quitter les lieux.

Le serpent se jeta sur Severus et mon cœur s'arrêta. J'avais beau avoir essayé, en vain, pendant l'année, de le haïr, je n'avais pas réussi. Une part de moi restait fidèle aux sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Dans un état second, je me rapprochai de lui, en larmes bien malgré moi.

Je vis la lividité de son visage et le vis appuyer ses doigts sur la plaie sanglante de son cou. J'enlevai alors ma cape et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il me regarda et lorsque je me penchai vers lui, il me tira à lui.

* * *

**Voilà, le troisième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !

* * *

**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous souhaitaient le POV de Severus quand il donne l'épée, et vu que je savais que j'avais écrit cette scène, j'ai bien ris face à votre frustration. A mardi prochain.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Bon, et bien voilà. Vous avez lu, vous avez plus qu'à reviewer, lol ^^ Je ne traine pas et vous dis à mardi prochain.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry

* * *

_

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Pressés comme vous êtes de connaitre la suite, je ne suis pas sûre que vous lisiez cette note. Je serais donc brève : Bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et oui, nous revoilà ! Voilà de la lecture toute fraiche pour vous. Je vous laisse le découvrir et vous retrouve en bas. Ah oui j'oubliais, Jes tient à ce que je vous dise que les paroles modifiées pour la réponse à la review, l'ont été par moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes: **

**PrincessAmaryllis** _(Chapitre 9 du tome 6)_ : Merci pour ta review au goût de... bonbons, lol. Elle nous a fait plaisir.

**Manganiark **: Merci pour tes corrections, niark, niark, niark... Et merci pour ta review et les p'tits com (D'ailleurs y en a de moins en moins, snif)

**Jessica **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui plus est ta première, elle nous a fait énormément plaisir. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire te plaise autant. Et pour info, il y aura 9 chapitres.

**Adenoide** : Merci pour ta review, nous aimons toujours en recevoir ^^ & (^-^)

**Terry **: Merci pour ta review, elle est génialissime, lol, et elle nous fait plaisir.

**CacilieBlaas **: Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que nous sommes contentes que tu nous dédies ton mardi et que tu laisses tes "ronéo" de coté, on ne voudrait pas être les causes de ton retard sur le boulot, lol. En fait, si, nous sommes contentes que tu te sois ré-intoxiquée, surtout à notre fiction, mdr ! Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir.

**Nepheria **: La suite est là ! Merci pour ta review Nepheria ^^ & (^-^)

**Florely **: Merci pour ta review, nous sommes contentes que cette fic, toute nouvelle pour toi, te plaise. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je faisais mon maximum pour ralentir le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure faite sur mon cou par Nagini.

Je pouvais malheureusement sentir que si ce n'était pas la perte de sang qui allait me tuer, le venin allait le faire lui.

Je savais, au plus profond de moi que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais, juste avant la bataille, enfermé mes souvenirs les plus précieux ou les plus importants vis-à-vis de mon véritable rôle, dans une fiole.

Je devais juste espérer maintenant que quand les Aurors trouveraient mon cadavre, ils penseraient à fouiller mes poches et qu'ils trouveraient ce que j'avais laissé pour Harry.

Son nom était écrit sur la fiole.

Je ne voulais pas mourir sans qu'il sache. Qu'il connaisse toute la vérité.

J'entendis tout à coup du bruit et je me dis que cela devait faire à peine deux minutes que je me vidais de mon sang. Les deux minutes les plus longues de mon existence.

Sentir mon sang quitter mon corps, passant à travers mes doigts et...

Je devais rêver car Harry apparut devant moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je sus que je quittais ce monde.

Je le tirai donc à moi et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je ne fis pas bouger mes lèvres, n'en ayant pas la force. Je les laissai juste posées.

Après un temps qui cette fois-ci me parut trop court, et juste avant de fermer les yeux, je réussis à glisser ma main sous ma robe. Mais une main stoppa la mienne et une voix me dit, paniquée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher de l'aide !

Je retins sa main avec les maigres forces qu'il me restait et posai la sienne sur la petite bosse que formait la fiole. Il dit alors :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une fiole ? Tu veux que je la prenne ?

Je hochai misérablement la tête, sentant l'effet paralysant du venin commencer à se répandre dans mon corps. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de paraitre mort, et quelques minutes de plus avant que mon cœur cesse de battre.

Je fus heureux de sentir sa main glisser sous ma robe et empoigner la fiole. Je me détendis, sûr qu'enfin, il pourrait savoir la vérité.

Il s'exclama :

- Bats-toi s'il te plait. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Tu ne dois pas m'abandonner ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Sentant que j'arrivais dans mes dernières secondes, je le tirai de nouveau à moi et dis :

- Je... je...

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer ma gorge et mes doigts se resserrèrent sur sa robe. Mon souffle se bloqua et mes yeux restèrent eux aussi figés. Je voyais son visage baigné de larmes. La dernière chose que je pus dire, me laissant frustré, fut :

- Je...

**POV Harry**

- Tu ?

Il ne me répondit pas, son corps étant paralysé. Je cherchai son pouls et le trouvai. Il était très faible. Paniqué à l'idée de le perdre, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort, mes larmes inondant sa robe. Je laissai couler toute ma peine de le voir me quitter. De voir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide et le sauver.

Ce n'est que quand j'entendis Hermione, derrière moi, prononcer le nom de Fumseck, qu'une lueur d'espoir se fit sentir. Je me rappelai ma deuxième année et ce que m'avait dit Albus. Je me redressai et implorai le ciel que Fumseck m'entende. Je savais qu'il avait disparu à la mort de son maître, mais lui seul pouvait m'aider.

- Fumseck, où que tu sois entends-moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon seul espoir. J'ai toujours cru en Dumbledore et en toi. Viens m'aider.

J'attendis impatiemment. Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés de moi et avaient posé leurs mains sur mes épaules alors que je serrais encore le corps de l'homme que, malgré l'année passée, j'aimais toujours et encore.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne se produisit. Fumseck n'apparut pas. Mais la voix de Voldemort, elle, résonna dans tout Poudlard et nous pûmes l'entendre d'ici. Il nous laissait une heure avant de reprendre la bataille et de relâcher ses sbires. Il me laissait une heure pour le rejoindre, pour épargner la vie de tous ces gens qui se battaient à mes côtés.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de laisser Severus et de m'en aller vers mon destin. Je posai mes lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la cabane hurlante, le cœur brisé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Avant de rejoindre Voldemort, j'avais une dernière chose à faire. Je laissai mes amis et partis dans le bureau directorial. Je pris la pensine d'Albus, y versai le contenu de la fiole que m'avait remis Severus et y plongeai la tête. Je découvris ses souvenirs, depuis son enfance à cette année.

Je vis sa rencontre avec ma mère, leur amitié, la fin de cette relation amicale. Je vis ses premiers pas en tant que Mangemort, les châtiments que lui infligeait Voldemort, le moment où il lui délivrait la prophétie. Je le vis demander de l'aide à Albus, reconnaitre ses sentiments pour ma mère, l'implorer de la protéger. Je le vis changer de camp et devenir espion, me protéger pendant ces sept années.

Je revis aussi nos nuits, nos moments ensemble, la nuit où je lui avais fait l'amour. Je pus aussi le voir essayer de soigner Albus et s'en vouloir de ne pas y arriver. Tout comme je vis Albus lui demander de le tuer pour ne pas laisser Malfoy le faire. Je le vis se rendre dans cette alcôve et y rester de longs moments. Je le vis près de la mare où j'avais trouvé l'épée, l'y installant. Je le vis se cacher, lancer son patronus et attendre que j'apparaisse à sa suite. Le dernier souvenir que je vis fut Severus en train de pleurer sur son lit.

Après ce souvenir, la pensine m'éjecta et je me retrouvai à terre. Je restais là, analysant tout ce que je venais de voir. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne, il n'était pas celui que je croyais. Cela me fit mal de savoir qu'il avait aimé ma mère et je crus comprendre pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu s'investir avec moi. Il l'aimait elle et je la lui rappelais. Mais pourquoi alors ressasser tous ses souvenirs avec moi ? Et pourquoi pleurait-il dans le dernier ?

Ce qui me rassura, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tué Albus par plaisir, il l'avait fait à contrecœur, tenu par une promesse. Et qu'il avait continué de m'aider comme il le pouvait alors que je l'avais renié.

Je me relevai et me décidai à aller affronter Voldemort, l'heure était venue.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais avec mes amis dans la grande salle. Tous les participants à la grande bataille étaient là eux aussi. Nous étions en train de faire une pause et de manger.

Nous étions tous restés pour reconstruire Poudlard. Il fallait qu'on y arrive avant la rentrée, il fallait que la vie reprenne son cours. J'étais d'humeur maussade, comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines, depuis que je savais que Severus n'était pas mort, mais pas complètement vivant non plus.

Il était à l'infirmerie, dans un semi-coma. J'avais empêché les Aurors de l'emmener et j'avais bataillé contre le nouveau ministre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un dangereux Mangemort mais un espion pour l'ordre. J'avais réussi, il était libre, mais ne le savait pas encore. J'avais fait la même chose pour Malfoy, il n'était pas plus Mangemort que moi, il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Et surtout, Severus aurait été triste de savoir son filleul à Azkaban alors que lui était libre.

Hermione et Ron m'avaient soutenu, ils avaient compris la nature de ma relation avec Severus quand ils m'avaient vu l'embrasser dans la cabane hurlante. Malfoy lui, avait ravalé sa fierté et était venu me remercier. Il s'était excusé aussi, auprès de nous trois, pour nous avoir empoisonnés la vie pendant toutes ces années. Nos relations s'étaient quelque peu arrangées après ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir venu, j'allai prendre des nouvelles de Severus auprès de Pomfresh. Son état était stable, mais n'évoluait pas. Je rebroussai chemin et me dirigeai vers ses appartements, ayant toujours le même mot de passe, j'y avais trouvé refuge. Je m'allongeai sur son lit et pleurai, encore, le fait qu'il ne soit pas là avec moi. Je m'endormis comme ça, habillé d'un de ses pyjamas et serrant son oreiller entre mes bras.

**POV Severus**

J'entendais depuis peu un bruit incessant et malgré toute ma volonté, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes yeux. Je savais pourtant que je n'étais pas mort... j'avais bien vu ce bon vieux Fumseck venir m'aider, me sauver la vie comme l'avait supplié Harry avant de me quitter.

Je me souvenais encore de la sensation de _ses_ lèvres sur les miennes, comment mon esprit lui avait crié de ne pas me laisser mourir seul dans cette maison abandonnée.

J'avais peut-être été paralysé, mais je l'entendais toujours, je le voyais s'il restait dans mon champ de vision. Mais non, il était parti quand cette voix qui m'avait fait gémir intérieurement lui donnait une heure.

Et là, depuis je ne savais combien de temps, j'entendais ce bruit. J'avais dû être inconscient après que le phénix m'ait guéri avec une de ses larmes, car je ne me souvenais de rien.

Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

Étais-je toujours dans la cabane hurlante, sur ce sol crasseux ? Où étais-je à Azkaban, car Harry étant mort, la fiole était restée inconnue aux autorités ? Me trouvais-je tout simplement dans un hôpital, sûrement Sainte Mangouste ?

Je n'en savais rien et ce bruit commençait à me rendre fou.

Je tentai encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux, ou plutôt de donner l'ordre à mon cerveau de le faire, ne sentant pas mon corps. Après plusieurs minutes, je pus enfin entrouvrir un œil mais le refermai vite. La lumière qui m'entourait m'ayant ébloui. Même si elle n'était pas forte, d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir.

J'attendis un peu, tentant de me préparer à la soudaine lumière. Je consentis à ouvrir cette fois-ci les deux yeux et après une minute à ouvrir et fermer les paupières, j'avais à peu près habitué ma vue à la clarté. Je me rendis immédiatement compte que cette clarté venait d'une dizaine de bougies suspendues au-dessus de mon lit.

Puis, quand je vis que je me trouvais non pas à Azkaban, mais non plus à Sainte Mangouste, je soufflai de soulagement. J'avais reconnu immédiatement l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Cela devait signifier que nous avions gagné. Sinon, l'atmosphère dans cette pièce ne serait plus la même. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà changé de celle que j'avais dû côtoyer cette dernière année.

Je m'attendais presque à entendre Albus venir s'enquérir de mon état. Mais rien ne se passa.

Il me fallut encore un bon moment, à rester immobile, ne trouvant pas encore en moi les forces pour bouger. Quand ce fut le cas, je tournai mon visage et je me rendis compte de deux choses : le bruit qui m'avait presque rendu fou était celui de la pluie tapant sur les fenêtres, mais aussi, et mon cœur en pleura presque, Harry n'était pas là.

Je savais ce que cela laissait entendre et je refermai les yeux.

Il était mort. Mon Harry était mort. Et moi, j'étais vivant. Je sentis quelques choses d'humide et ma vue se brouilla quand je rouvris les yeux. Je pleurais et je ne fis aucun geste pour stopper cette preuve pathétique de mon amour pour lui.

A quoi bon ? La guerre était finie, enfin, je l'espérais. Je ne devais plus jouer ce rôle si dur, ne plus mentir, m'empêcher de vivre.

Mais en même temps, savoir que l'homme que j'aimais n'était plus de ce monde me donnait envie d'en vouloir à ce maudit phénix de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Un bruit assourdissant me fit sursauter et j'entendis :

- Merlin, Severus, vous êtes réveillé ! Oh ! Par tous les Saints !

Je sentis ensuite mon corps être bombardé de sorts. J'avais reconnu la voix de Poppy. Mais je ne disais rien, ne pouvant pas de toute manière parler. Ma gorge était bien trop sèche et la boule que j'y sentais, retenant mes sanglots, me rendait dans l'impossibilité de parler.

- Bon, votre état s'est amélioré Severus. J'en suis heureuse. On se faisait du souci pour vous.

-...

- Tenez, ouvrez la bouche, c'est une potion nutritive. En voici une deuxième qui aidera votre corps à se détendre.

-...

- Merlin, je vais prévenir les autres !

Qu'elle prévienne qui elle voulait, la seule personne que je voulais voir ne pouvait plus venir. Je devais maintenant aller à elle.

J'entendis quelques minutes plus tard la porte se fermer. Moi, je pouvais sentir que mon corps reprenait vie, si je pouvais dire ainsi. Mes bras se firent sentir, mes jambes aussi.

Je commençai par plier et déplier mes jambes, tout en décrispant mes doigts de pieds. J'avais déjà connu cet état, après un empoisonnement pendant un raid de Mangemorts. Je savais comment faire pour rattraper la motricité de mon corps rapidement et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour pouvoir poser le pied à terre. Le sol était froid. Mes orteils se tendirent avant de se détendre.

Quand mes deux pieds furent au sol, je me levai, avec douceur, me souvenant de la fois où j'avais agi trop vite et où je m'étais retrouvé ventre à terre. La leçon m'avait suffi.

Comme un enfant qui faisait ses premiers pas, je mis un pied devant l'autre. Je fus heureux d'être plus près de la porte. Je pus sortir de cet environnement trop blanc plus rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais eu une chance inouïe de ne croiser personne. Mais bon, j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit et la plupart du château devait dormir.

Et là, j'étais enfin devant ma porte. Seulement, je ne me souvenais plus de mon mot de passe. Je dis le dernier qui me revenait, étant quand même certain qu'il ne serait pas le bon, quand ma porte s'ouvrit.

C'était le mot de passe que j'avais choisi quand Harry était mon amant.

_Était_.

Je serrai les poings face à cette constatation et pénétrai dans mes appartements. Je n'avais pas eu envie de passer par mon bureau, celui-ci étant plus loin. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la force de faire tout ce chemin.

Une fois chez moi, je soufflai de soulagement et sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, désirant retrouver mon lit. Celui qui avait connu ce que je n'aurais jamais plus.

Quand je fus enfin dans la pièce qui avait enfermé tant de bons souvenirs, je n'attendis pas et me glissai sous mes couvertures. Je fus saisi de la chaleur qui y régnait. Il y avait même encore son odeur. Plus forte que dans mes souvenirs.

Avec un sourire et une larme, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis en pensant que je n'avais jamais pu lui dire, en fin de compte, mes sentiments pour lui.

**POV Harry**

Je devais encore être en train de rêver, car j'avais l'impression d'être dans les bras de Severus. Ne voulant pas quitter ce rêve, je gardai les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de me rendormir profondément et serrai plus fort mon Severus imaginaire. Mais un gémissement de douleur me sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais et j'ouvris les yeux.

Ce que je vis, ou plutôt celui que je vis, près de moi, dans mes bras, me laissa sans voix. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne savais plus si c'était la réalité ou pas. Je tenais bel et bien Severus dans mes bras. Il dormait profondément et semblait souffrir de la pression de mes bras autour de lui. Je desserrai mon étreinte pour le soulager mais il grogna et se colla plus à moi.

Quand je compris que je ne rêvais pas, qu'il était bien là, dans mes bras, je me sentis soulagé et heureux. Je me redressai légèrement, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Je l'observai à loisir. Mes mains agirent sans mon consentement et allèrent caresser son visage, le réapprenant.

J'entendis sa respiration se modifier et retirai mes mains. Je sentais qu'il allait se réveiller, je connaissais cette étape par cœur, l'ayant vécue de nombreuses fois auparavant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, je ne pus dire un mot, trop submergé par l'émotion de le voir là, vivant et dans mes bras.

* * *

**Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Alors ? Cette déviation de l'histoire de JKR pour la notre vous plait-elle ? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du Severus imaginaire d'Harry ? ** _Moi, je me souviens avoir ris quand Sam a écrit ça_ **. Vous l'aurez compris, j'aimerais avoir, ainsi que Sam, votre avis sur ce chapitre. Soyez donc gentil et envoyez nous une petite review. Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et voilou, vous savez tout ^^ Alors ? Vos impressions ? Maintenant que nous partons dans l'imaginaire total, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mardi prochain ^^ Gros bisou.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Ne pouvant pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, nous vous envoyons quand même le chapitre. Nous répondrons aux reviews demain soir et nous ré-éditerons le chapitre pour mettre nos réponses aux reviews anonymes. Désolées de ce contre temps et bonne lecture ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Et bien, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous retrouve en bas (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Désolée chers lecteurs, mais aujourd'hui j'ai toute l'Afrique réunie dans ma tête pour un concert privé de Tam-Tam, alors je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'arrive pas à demander à mon cerveau de réfléchir. Bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

* * *

******Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

**Adenoide :** Merci pour ta review qui nous a fait plaisir. Et maintenant tu sais ce qu'à fait Severus lol.

**Jessica :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et les compliments, ils nous ont fait plaisir. Ensuite, nous somme tout à fait d'accord avec toi. JKR à baclé l'histoire de Severus, c'est bien dommage. Et pour sa mort, n'en parlons pas, lol. Ravies de te compter parmi nos fans d'après tes dire.

**Manganiark :** On s'en fou de comment est mort Voldy, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit mort et enterré. Et puis c'est pas le but de l'histoire euhhh, lol. Sinon pour les com, vas-y envahi nous, on adore ça !

**CacilieBlaas :** Coucou la ré-intoxiquée, lol. Merci pour ta review et ton explication des ronéos. Ensuite, dis toi que tu peux t'attendre à tout avec nous, ce n'est que le tome 7 et il y a un tome 8 à venir, lol.

**Zaza drazik :** Merci ta review très plaisante à lire. Nous sommes gatées en compliments. Sinon, contentes que notre histoire te plaise et en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue par les prochains chapitres. Et normalement, pour la niaiserie, nous pouvons te dire, reste confiante. - - - PS Emmoirel : Pour la période que tu cites et que tu aurais voulu plus longue, je dois te dire que c'est parce qu'à ce passage là, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de refaire un étalage des sentiments. Mais je peux comprendre ta frustration, lol.

**Dupond Dupont** (Réponse aux reviews des chap 2,3,et 4) : Commençons par le début. Merci pour tes reviews, elles nous font très plaisir ainsi que les compliments qui les accompagnent. Ensuite, nos petits PS individuels :

PS Emmoirel : Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde vexée par le fait que tu ais préféré les POV Severus, c'est normal. J'aurais même été étonné qu'on accorde une grande importance à ceux d'Harry. Par contre, il était nécessaire de faire mes condensés, si. D'une pour rappeler les évènements, puis pour ressituer le réçit et savoir où on en était pour les POV Severus. Et puis quand même, j'y ai intégré quelques différences et ressentis d'Harry. Comme la scène avec le baiser de Ginny, qui a entièrement été retravaillé tout en suivant l'originale, lol.

PS Jes : Pour savoir comment on écrit, tu devrais aller lire notre "Interview inattendue".

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Severus**

Je me demandai qui pouvait ainsi troubler le sommeil dont j'avais tant besoin, après cet effort que j'avais fait pour atteindre mon lit. Je me réveillai donc doucement et ouvris les yeux.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que... et bien que j'étais de nouveau en train de rêver de lui. Pourtant, j'avais cette sensation d'être réveillé alors que je ne l'étais pas.

Allais-je commencer à faire de nouveaux rêves ? Allais-je l'imaginer mourir ? Je n'en savais rien et la seule chose que je pus faire était de me rapprocher de lui et de murmurer, ne pouvant pas encore parler correctement :

- Tu m'as laissé... je ne veux plus…

- Je suis désolé, je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Promis, me coupa-t-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en laissant couler quelques larmes. Tu ne devrais pas...

Il ne devait pas promettre une chose impossible. Il ne devait pas !

- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul là-bas. Pardonne-moi.

- Je ne veux pas... s'il te plait... je ne veux pas...

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller et perdre ses bras autour de moi. Je voulais rester et vivre ce rêve à l'infini. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans cette réalité où Harry n'était plus. Je voulais rester ici, et l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je voulais pouvoir être heureux... malgré tout.

N'avais-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur ?

- Tu... Tu veux que je parte ? Je peux le comprendre. C'est moi qui ai été lâche, c'est moi qui t'ai tourné le dos le jour où tu as dû tenir ta promesse à Dumbledore. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

- NON ! Dis-je faiblement alors que je voulais hurler. Ne me laisse pas, je n'ai plus que ça. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de... s'il te plait, je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre une seconde de plus alors que... plus là... mort...

Mon corps était parcouru de sanglots. Je n'arrivais plus à dire tous mes mots.

- Je ne suis pas elle Severus... Arrête de me comparer à ma mère s'il te plait...

Sa voix se brisa et il continua sa requête :

- Je vais finir par la détester d'avoir ton amour, alors que je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas haïr celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi et y a laissé sa vie. Regarde-moi ! Me demanda-t-il en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais fis quand même ce qu'il me demandait.

- Regarde ! Je ne suis pas Lily Evans, je suis Harry Potter !

Je ne dis rien, mon rêve commençant à tourner au cauchemar. Je ne savais pas encore comment cela allait tourner. Allait-il m'arracher le cœur à nouveau ?

- Si tu savais comme je regrette, murmurai-je.

Je secouai la tête pour tenter de faire partir les émotions qui me submergeaient. Il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Tout, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Tous ces moments passés avec toi. Tous ceux où je suis resté silencieux et fermé. Je regrette tant. Je n'ai même pas pu te le dire avant... et maintenant... c'est trop tard. Ça fait mal, dis-je en allant nicher ma tête dans son cou.

- Trop tard ? Pourquoi serait-ce trop tard ?

- Mais simplement parce ce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, répondis-je contre son cou. Alors que j'aurais dû. Cela aurait été peut-être différent.

- Différent en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je en me reculant. Je sais juste que maintenant tu n'es plus là. Et j'ai mal là, dis-je en posant la main sur mon cœur. Depuis cette phrase que tu m'as dite le jour où j'ai tué Dumbledore. Depuis que j'ai compris que jamais plus je ne pourrai te le dire en le recevant en retour. Et maintenant que tu es mort, c'est toujours là. Si tu savais, finis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

**POV Harry**

Mort ? Il me croyait mort ! Je devais absolument le détromper. Je fis ce que je voulais faire depuis son réveil et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'approfondis pas le baiser, voulant juste lui faire sentir que j'étais bien là, avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas mort Severus. Je suis bien vivant et près de toi. Pomfresh ne t'a rien dit avant de te laisser sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- Pas mort ? Et non elle ne m'a rien dit, vu que je suis sorti sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Mais quel imbécile ! Pourquoi était-il parti de l'infirmerie sans l'autorisation de Poppy ? Et si ça avait des répercussions sur sa santé ? Et si son état s'aggravait ? Je m'empressai de le lui dire :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'infirmerie sans son accord ! Tu ...

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche et vrilla son regard au mien :

- Alors, je peux te le dire. Harry... je... je t'aime comme un fou...

Je restai figé de stupeur. Il m'aimait ? Je repassai sa déclaration en boucle dans ma tête. Il m'aimait ! Pas ma mère, moi, Harry Potter, le petit binoclard, celui qui lui avait tenu tête pendant six ans, celui qui... J'arrêtai de réfléchir, pris d'un doute.

- Tu... Tu m'aimes ? Moi ? Pas ma mère, mais moi ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime toi ! Ce n'est pas avec Lily que j'ai entretenu une liaison. Ce n'est pas à elle que cette dernière année je n'ai cessé de penser. C'est toi que j'aime. Et avant que tu le demandes, je ne sais pas moi-même depuis quand.

Je voulais me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Mais je voulais encore m'excuser. Il fallait que je le fasse pour ne pas laisser de doutes entre lui et moi.

- Je voudrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça après la mort d'Albus. J'ai voulu te haïr, j'ai essayé pendant tous ces longs mois, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je voudrais te demander pardon aussi pour t'avoir abandonné dans la cabane hurlante. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir seul, car je pensais vraiment que tu allais mourir, Fumseck ne venant pas, mais je devais aller le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ta mort impunie. Tu ne devais pas être mort pour rien.

Il allait me couper mais je le stoppai et repris :

- Quand j'ai su après l'avoir tué que Neville, Luna et Ernie t'avaient retrouvé grâce à Fumseck qui les avait conduits à toi, que tu n'étais pas mort, mais très mal en point, j'étais partagé entre deux sentiments. La joie de te savoir vivant et la peur que tu ne te rétablisses pas. Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté moi aussi toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, alors que je t'aimais plus que tout...

Je ne pus finir, ma voix coupée par les sanglots. Je me jetai sur lui et laissai couler mes larmes contre son torse.

- Aimais... alors...

Je me relevai et lui criai :

- Non ! Ne dis rien ! Je t'aimais oui, et je t'aime encore ! Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime plus que ma vie. J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu agonisant ! Quand j'ai cru te perdre définitivement. Ne pense plus jamais que je ne t'aime plus ! C'est tout le contraire.

**POV Severus**

Je fermai les yeux à sa déclaration. Je penchai la tête en arrière et de ma main droite je cherchai la sienne. Quand je l'eus trouvée, je les posai toutes deux sur l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Mais quand, au lieu de transpercer ma poitrine et de voler mon cœur, je sentis ses doigts trembler, je sus que tout cela était bien réel, ayant quand même eu un doute.

Je me remis alors à le regarder et tout en gardant ma main sur la sienne, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Je pouvais encore entendre son « Je t'aime plus que ma vie » résonner dans ma tête. Était-il au moins au courant que j'aurais donné la mienne pour sauver la sienne et ce, des milliers de fois ? Était-il seulement au courant que désormais je ne le laisserai plus m'échapper ?

Quand ma bouche s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la sienne, je lui dis, avec de l'émotion dans la voix :

- Je t'aime aussi plus que ma propre vie Harry, bien plus...

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne qui resta inactive. Je me reculai alors et ancrai mon regard au sien. J'y vis des larmes prêtent à couler. Je posai alors ma bouche sur ses yeux, buvant l'eau salée et repris ensuite le chemin de sa bouche.

Quand mes lèvres touchèrent une deuxième fois les siennes, je fus frustré qu'il ne les bouge toujours pas. Je tentai donc ma chance en passant ma langue sur ces dernières et après un temps qui me parut interminable, il ouvrit enfin sa bouche, me laissant le passage.

J'étais fatigué et mes forces s'amenuisaient considérablement, mais quand ma langue toucha la sienne, que son goût atteignit mon palais, plus rien n'eut d'importance.

Je me mis à caresser son muscle tiède et doux avec le mien. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur sa nuque et je collai mon corps au sien. Quand sa langue se réveilla enfin et commença à me rendre mon baiser avec ardeur, je dus me séparer de lui à regret et dire :

- Pour les retrouvailles ardentes, il faudra attendre.

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne, la glissai ensuite dans son cou et là, tout en fermant les yeux, je dis :

- Demain Harry, demain...

- Laisse-moi juste savourer ta présence. Serre-moi fort, s'il te plait.

- Je vais le faire aussi fort que je le peux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

- Je... moi aussi...

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Je commençai aussi à caresser sa hanche nue de mon pouce, son haut étant légèrement remonté. Je pouvais le sentir trembler contre moi et soudain, juste avant que je ne sente le sommeil me gagner, je ne pus que lui demander :

- Y a-t-il eu quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Personne... il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Je souris, soulagé, et après avoir déposé ma bouche une dernière fois contre la peau de son cou, je pus m'endormir l'esprit serein.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai lentement, me sentant bien, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je me retournai et regardai celui à qui je le devais. Son teint était cireux, il avait les traits tirés. Il lui fallait du repos, pour se remettre totalement. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir tandis que je me remémorais nos tristes « retrouvailles » dans la cabane hurlante, quand il avait failli mourir.

Je me changeai les idées en me disant que dorénavant, nous ne nous quitterions plus. J'essayai de m'imaginer notre avenir. Je nous voyais bien vivre ici. Il reprendrait son poste de professeur de potions et moi... Moi je ne savais pas encore, je n'avais pas choisi vers quel métier me diriger. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je ne voulais plus être Auror, j'avais assez donné avec Voldemort.

Je voulais une vie calme.

J'espérais seulement qu'il soit d'accord pour nous accepter. Car étant le parrain de Teddy, je comptais bien l'élever. Mais je ne savais pas s'il l'accepterait et je savais surtout que j'avais peur de l'élever seul. Je n'étais juste qu'un gamin de bientôt dix-huit ans et j'avais peur de faire des erreurs avec Teddy.

Voulant laisser dormir Severus pour qu'il se repose, je me levai en douceur et allai m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Je partis rejoindre les autres, qui devaient m'attendre. Et je devais passer voir Pomfresh pour la rassurer, elle devait sûrement chercher Severus partout.

Avant de quitter ses appartements, je pris un parchemin et une plume sur son bureau et lui laissai un message.

_« Severus,_

_Ne t'inquiète_ _pas, tu n'as pas rêvé, je suis bel et bien vivant. Bon je suis absent de ton lit, mais je suis dans le château. Nous sommes plusieurs à être restés là pour le rénover. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Repose-toi, je te rejoindrai ce soir. _

_Je t'aime._

_Harry. »_

Une fois mon petit mot écrit, je retournai dans la chambre pour le poser sur l'oreiller à coté de lui. Je pris ensuite le chemin de l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, je découvris une Pomfresh qui courait partout, une Hermione qui émettait des hypothèses sur je ne savais quoi, un Malfoy qui faisait les cent pas, une Minerva qui essayait de calmer Poppy et un Ron qui regardait tout ce petit monde s'agiter avec un air fatigué. Je m'avançai vers eux quand Pomfresh me vit et me sauta dessus :

- Harry te voilà ! Merlin soit loué. Je suis désolée Harry, je ne sais pas où il est passé. J'ai fait toute l'école et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai voulu aller prévenir tout le monde hier soir, mais quand je suis revenue, il n'était plus là. Je suis...

- Stop ! Respirez et reprenez calmement. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

Ce fut Minerva qui reprit la parole calmement :

- Severus. Il est sorti de son semi-coma hier soir. Et il a quitté l'infirmerie sans prévenir Poppy. Nous l'avons cherché mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé.

- Et comme nous ne connaissons pas son mot de passe pour ses appartements nous n'avons pas pu aller vérifier s'il s'y trouvait, enchaina Ron.

- Là, nous t'attendions, vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas où tu dors depuis la fin de la guerre, pour te demander la carte, me reprocha Hermione.

- Oh, euh... Eh bien comment dire ?

Je ne pouvais pas décider sans Severus si je devais avouer notre relation devant Malfoy et Minerva. Seuls Hermione, Ron et Poppy étaient au courant. Mes amis, suite à l'épisode Nagini, et Poppy, à cause de mes visites quotidiennes à l'infirmerie pour prendre de ses nouvelles et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Je me sentais rougir à vue d'œil. Je pesai le pour et le contre quand Malfoy interrompit mon dilemme :

- Potter ! Tu as beau avoir joué un rôle primordial dans mon acquittement au ministère, mais si tu sais quelque chose tu ferais mieux de nous le dire ! Sinon je saurai pourquoi je serai jugé la prochaine fois que j'y mettrai les pieds. Je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose, tu es plus rouge que Weasley quand il rougit !

Bon je tenais quand même à passer un peu plus de temps que cette nuit avec Severus, donc je pris sur moi pour leur avouer.

- Il est bien dans ses appartements, confirmai-je en me triturant les doigts.

- Et comment le savez-vous ? Me demanda Minerva.

- Parce que... Parce que j'y dors depuis plus de quinze jours et qu'il y a débarqué cette nuit.

Là je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre et Minerva m'enfonça encore plus dans ma gêne en me demandant :

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez son mot de passe ?

- Parce...

- Tu... Tu... TU COUCHES AVEC LUI ? Me coupa Malfoy en criant.

- Je crois qu'on m'appelle ailleurs, je vais vous laisser. J'étais juste passé vous prévenir qu'il allait bien. A plus tard.

Je leur disais ça en reculant prudemment vers la sortie. Je sentais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je reste dans les parages. Une fois que j'eus fini de parler, je franchis la porte et partis en courant dans les couloirs.

Ne sachant pas où aller me cacher pour ne pas subir les foudres de Malfoy, je pris la direction des appartements de Severus pour y retourner plus tôt que prévu.

**POV Severus**

Je sentis que j'étais seul dans le lit et je me forçai à me réveiller. Seulement, quand mes yeux furent ouverts, je tombai sur du vide. J'étais seul.

J'allais hurler ma rage d'avoir fait un tel rêve quand un bout de parchemin se mit dans mon champ de vision. Je tendis un bras, non sans grimacer à cause de mes muscles douloureux et lus avidement :

_« Severus,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas rêvé, je suis bel et bien vivant. Bon je suis absent de ton lit, mais je suis dans le château. Nous sommes plusieurs à être restés là pour le rénover. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Repose-toi, je te rejoindrai ce soir. _

_Je t'aime._

_Harry. »_

Mon cœur rata un battement et je fermai les yeux face à la réalité. Il était vivant, je lui avais enfin dit mes sentiments et Merlin soit loué, les siens étaient encore d'actualité.

Je me remis sur le dos, m'étant placé sur le côté afin de lire et de déposer la missive sur ma table de nuit.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà, le cinquième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Que pensez-vous de leur retrouvailles ? Et puis, comment croyez-vous que la suite va se dérouler ? Ah ah ha ... moi, je sais, mais je ne vous le dirais pas. Sinon, juste pour ceux qui lisent mes notes, chapitre - 4 avant une "grande" surprise. (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Ben en fait j'ai pas plus à dire qu'en haut. Sauf que j'éspère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à demain pour les réponses aux reviews. Bisous ^^

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Étant trop crevée et saoule (sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool), je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Ce n'est pas Emmoirel qui parle ! C'est Harry ! Non mais c'est quoi cette façon de vous moquer de moi, de mon courage gryffondorien ? Hein ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai tué Voldemort et qu'en plus je suis à moitié serpentard. Alors j'ai le droit d'avoir du courage ou pas. Non mais oh... Bon sur ce, je retourne voir mon Sev et je rends la parole à Emmoirel.

Ben, j'ai pas grand chose à dire là du coup, les lecteurs veulent lire. Donc je vous retrouve plus bas ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Puissant Poney : **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, contentes que l'histoire te plaise et que tu l'apprécie alors qu'elle n'est pas complète. Ravies aussi de te faire attendre les mardis impatiemment. Sinon, après ce chapitre (le 6ème) il en restera 3 avant la fin du tome. Mais surtout avant le tome 8, lol.

**Adenoide : **Nous voyons que tu te poses pleins de questions, mais malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas y répondre ici. Seule l'histoire le fera... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**Clem : **Et bien merci Clem, lol. Contentes que tu aimes et merci pour ta review.

**Manganiark : **Hum... Niark, niark, niark ? MDR ! Merci pour ta review (et tes com's) qui nous a (ont) fait très plaisir. Gros bisou à toi et re bonne lecture, lol.

**kahlan : **Alors, commençons par le début, lol. Merci de nous avoir lu et reviewé. Contentes que tu ais aimé et que tu trouves notre histoire magnifique. Merci aussi pour ces beaux compliments qui nous vont droit au cœur. Pour ce qui est des lemons, sache que nous essayons d'en faire des différents à chaque fois, donc tu vas avoir un sacré panel avec nous, lol. Pour un Harry/Draco, nous écrivons "_La vérité par les mots_", peut-être te plaira-t-elle. Oui, c'est vrai, il y aura bien un tome 8. Nous sommes plus que ravies que ces versions du tome 6 et 7 soient tes préférées, cela nous touche beaucoup. Contentes d'être tes JKR de substitution, lol. Sur ce, nous allons te laisser découvrir et lire ce nouveau chapitre.

**Jess :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça nous fait très plaisir. Nous espérons que tu n'auras pas à attendre autant de temps avant de lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**POV Severus**

J'ouvris les yeux sous cette sensation des plus délicieuses. Je me rendis compte que cela était dû à la caresse des doigts d'Harry sur ma joue.

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de me tirer du sommeil, et ne pus que dire :

- Il est déjà si tard... quelle heure est-il ?

- Non, il n'est que neuf heures quarante cinq.

Je grognai soudain à l'heure matinale, et il reprit :

- J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi. Je ne voulais pas voir les autres aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, tu pouvais être avec moi, tout en me laissant dormir, dis-je d'une voix bourrue, tout en me blottissant plus contre lui.

- Tu préfères que je te laisse grogner tout seul dans ton coin ?

- Non, maintenant que tu es là, rends-toi utile. Pourrais-tu me donner un verre d'eau, et aussi me lancer un sort de rafraichissement... je ne me sens pas encore capable de bouger de ce lit.

Et cela ne me plaisait guère. Je n'aimais pas dépendre ainsi des gens.

- Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite ! As-tu besoin d'autres choses ?

- Évidemment que j'ai besoin d'autres choses ! Je... eh bien...

Helga sortez de ce corps ! M'exclamai-je intérieurement.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une Poufsouffle n'osant pas quémander un simple baiser !

J'étais un Serpentard que diable !

- Tu quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, dis-je en me détachant de lui et en me replaçant confortablement sur le dos, un peu surélevé par les oreillers.

- Tu es sûr ? Me demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? Reprit-il après.

- Et si tu recommençais, dis-je en posant ma bouche contre la sienne.

- Quoi ? Ca ? Se renseigna-t-il en recommençant à son tour.

- Oui, un peu de ça, dis-je en me laissant retomber sur les oreillers en l'entrainant avec moi.

Ma langue glissa hors de ma bouche pour aller caresser ses lèvres quand il murmura contre ma bouche :

- Un peu de ça et quoi d'autre ?

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte que tout redevienne comme avant...

Je repris sa bouche avec avidité mais je sentis son corps se tendre. Je me reculai alors, ayant peur qu'il ne veuille pas, malgré son amour pour moi, reprendre notre histoire et lui demandai :

- Pourquoi... toi non ? Tu ne veux plus être mon amant ?

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je...

- Tu ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Comment dire ? Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle avant. Les choses ont changé et je ne voudrais pas que tu... qu'on... Enfin voilà quoi, il faut que tu saches, tout.

- J'ai compris, dis-je en me levant tout en grimaçant et en prenant, tant bien que mal, le chemin de la salle de bain. Tu aurais pu me dire ça cette nuit, repris-je avant de fermer la porte, cela m'aurait fait moins mal.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et fermai la porte. Une fois seul, je tentai de mettre de côté cette nouvelle déception et me trainai vers la cabine de douche, me rendant compte que j'avais transpiré cette nuit.

J'entendis à travers la porte, au moment où je faisais tomber le bas de pyjama de l'infirmerie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Je ne t'ai encore rien dit !

- Mais au contraire, dis-je en enlevant le haut, tu as tout dit. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans cette nouvelle vie... je ferais trop tache, c'est ça ! M'énervai-je, et sur lui, et sur ces satanés boutons qui ne voulaient pas céder.

Comment avais-je pu croire pouvoir reprendre mon poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et garder notre relation comme au premier jour ? Maintenant, il avait le monde sorcier à ses pieds, alors pourquoi garder un homme de mon âge dans ses pattes ? Certes il m'aimait comme il le disait, mais... mais...

Je me figeai en me disant que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Je terminai quand même de me dévêtir et quand je fus sous le jet d'eau chaude, je dis, le plus fort possible :

- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu voulais dire alors Harry... Entre !

Je ne voulais pas que tout Poudlard puisse nous entendre hurler d'une pièce à l'autre. Il m'avait quand même déjà vu nu.

**POV Harry**

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et le trouvai sous la douche, me tournant le dos. Je pus voir qu'il souffrait, vu ses gestes, pour se laver. Je me déshabillai rapidement et le rejoignis sous l'eau. Il se contracta en me sentant derrière lui, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Je lui pris le gant des mains et commençai à le frotter en lui disant :

- Laisse-moi faire, je vois bien que ton corps te fait encore souffrir. Et s'il te plait, avant de dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, laisse-moi parler la prochaine fois.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, me dit-il tout en se reposant contre le mur.

- On croirait entendre parler un gamin. Tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ?

Sa façon de me répondre m'avait tiré un sourire. Mais j'étais bien déterminé à me faire entendre. Il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir s'il voulait reprendre notre relation.

- Oui, je t'écoute. Mais continue de frotter, cela fait un bien fou !

- Voilà, commençons par les choses qui risquent de ne pas te plaire.

Je cherchai les bons mots pour le lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve de nouveau.

- En fait, quelques personnes sont déjà au courant pour nous.

Je lui avais dit tellement vite que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait compris. J'attendais anxieusement sa réaction.

- Co... Comment ça, quelques personnes sont déjà au courant, me dit-il en se retournant, faisant ainsi se retrouver ma main gantée tout près de son sexe.

- A la cabane hurlante, je n'étais pas seul. Ron et Hermione étaient là eux aussi, ils ont tout vu.

J'y allais pas à pas, lui donnant les noms petit à petit, pour essayer de lui faire accepter plus facilement. Pendant ce temps-là, je commençai à lui frotter le torse.

- Je pense que je pourrai vivre avec... tant qu'il n'y a qu'eux, pour l'instant. Tu comprends, je t'aime mais... c'est tout nouveau pour moi, me dit-il en relevant mon visage pour que je puisse le regarder.

- Et bien... C'est que... Ils ne sont pas vraiment les seuls.

Je vis ses mâchoires se contracter et il me dit ensuite :

- Tant que mes proches ne le savent pas, que le corps enseignant non plus, ainsi que le ministère... Je suppose que ce sont tes amis qui le sont ?

Je commençai à me demander comment il allait réagir vu ce qu'il me disait. J'hésitai à continuer cette discussion. Je me reculai légèrement. Je crus que mon mouvement serait imperceptible, mais il le remarqua et me demanda :

- Harry, dis-moi que tu n'as rien dit au corps enseignant, ni au ministère ? Je risque Azkaban ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Au ministère non. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur montrer tes souvenirs pour te défendre et t'innocenter.

- Très bien, qui est... Oh... Innocenté, tu dis ?

- Oui, tu as été blanchi de toutes les accusations qui pesaient contre toi. La bataille a été rude mais j'ai réussi.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Je suis blanchi, mais grâce au fait que tu n'ais pas réussi à garder ta langue je vais quand même faire un séjour à la prison d'Azkaban.

- Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout ! Je ne crois pas que les trois autres personnes au courant veuillent t'envoyer là-bas.

- Trois ! Mais Merlin, qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

- Tout d'abord il y a Pompom. Elle a compris quand elle m'a vu venir tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Et parce que je restais avec toi. Je la soupçonne même de m'avoir espionné par curiosité. Puis, tout à l'heure, j'ai dû l'avouer au professeur McGonagall et à ton filleul. Ils étaient tous paniqués car tu avais disparu de l'infirmerie depuis la veille !

- Merlin tout puissant, je suis perdu !

Ayant fini de le laver, j'attrapai son shampoing et commençai à lui laver les cheveux en lui disant :

- Tu crois que ton filleul irait te dénoncer d'avoir eu une relation avec un élève mineur ?

- Non, mais... je vais devoir batailler pour qu'il me pardonne un tel acte.

- Pourquoi ? Tu dois lui demander son accord avant de faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, parce que nous ne montrons rien, mais... je considère Draco un peu comme mon fils, et lui me considère comme un père, enfin plutôt avant cette sixième année. Mais Harry, vous avez le même âge, tu es même plus jeune que lui.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Ou peut-être était-ce une pointe de jalousie. Toujours est-il qu'en cet instant j'étais en colère. Contre lui, contre Malfoy, contre moi... Je le rinçai rapidement et sortis de la douche. Je pris deux serviettes, une pour lui et une pour moi. Je lui lançai la sienne en lui disant, avant de partir me sécher dans la chambre :

- Je vois, il faut préserver le petit Malfoy et s'excuser de vivre ! Tiens, je pense que tu pourras te sécher tout seul.

- Mais attends Harry ! Qui est-ce qui agit en gamin là !

- Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, j'en suis un ! Puisque je suis plus jeune que ton filleul. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller lui demander l'autorisation de t'aimer !

- Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je t'aime ! Même à Azkaban, je t'aimerai toujours ! Écoute, on doit tenir une petite réunion avec les personnes au courant, mais avant, j'aimerais te retrouver Harry, ne commence pas à tout gâcher avec ton caractère de chien !

- Peut-être, mais tu comptes quand même aller t'excuser auprès de lui de m'aimer. Dis-moi, il y a autre chose qui doit avoir son accord ? Autant que je le sache tout de suite !

J'étais en train de me rhabiller quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je stoppai mes mouvements et posai mon dos contre son torse en murmurant :

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir quelqu'un qui dirige ma vie. Si tu crois que c'est ce qui nous attend avec lui, dis-le-moi. Je ne veux pas revivre comme le pantin d'une tierce personne.

- Il ne dirigera pas nos vies, Draco n'est pas comme ça. Soit il crie tout de suite et pardonne juste après, soit il reste silencieux et ne pardonne pas, tout en montrant bien son désaccord. Mais de toute manière, je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi Harry et si tu comptes rattraper une année de disputes, sache que moi, j'ai envie de rattraper un an de ce manque-là...

Il glissa sa main pour la poser sur mon sexe et me dit :

- J'ai envie de toi, de te redécouvrir, encore et encore. J'ai envie de me réveiller chaque matin près de toi. D'entendre tes cris de plaisir sous mes coups de reins. J'ai envie de t'aimer chaque jour... mais peut-être pas en public. Je dois être honnête avec toi, je ne m'en sens pas prêt. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rattraper tout ce temps perdu, mais pas maintenant. Premièrement je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. Et deuxièmement tu es encore trop faible, tu dois te reposer.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison. Mais je n'y peux rien, cette douche, te voir nu...

Je me tournai face à lui et il m'entoura de ses bras. Un sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres. Je venais de repenser à une chose qu'il avait dite.

- Tu disais que Malfoy criait et après pardonnait ? C'est bien ça ?

- Dans la majorité des cas. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le voir vociférer comme une mandragore, tu n'aurais plus la même vision de lui, me dit-il en posant son menton sur ma tête.

- Bien, alors je crois qu'il t'a déjà pardonné.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Si je suis revenu me cacher ici tout à l'heure, c'est à cause de lui. Tu l'aurais vu crier quand il a compris pour nous deux ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi en fait.

- Draco, s'en prendre à quelqu'un ? Non, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il complote, insulte et méprise avec un art que même Salazar doit lui envier, mais Draco n'agit pas. Mais il est assez rusé pour faire agir d'autres personnes à sa place, donc restons prudents. Aide-moi à m'habiller, je dois me rendre chez Pompom.

Je l'aidai comme je pouvais mais le résultat ne fut guère probant. Au moment de l'aider à enfiler son pantalon, il perdit son équilibre et m'entraina dans sa chute sur le lit. J'éclatai de rire et allai l'embrasser. Je me relevai ensuite et le laissai finir de s'habiller. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter ses appartements alors je me dirigeai dans le salon. J'y pris un livre et m'installai sur le canapé en lui disant :

- Je t'attends là. Ne sois pas trop long.

- Mais tu vas venir avec moi jeune homme, me dit-il avec sérieux.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demandai-je.

- Pour m'aider à aller à l'infirmerie, mais aussi pour me soutenir moralement. Je vais devoir subir ce que tu as engendré Harry. Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Je n'aurais rien dit si tu n'avais pas quitté l'infirmerie sans prévenir Pompom. Tu es aussi fautif que moi.

Je me levai quand même pour aller l'aider comme il me l'avait demandé.

**POV Severus**

Je le vis se lever pour venir m'aider et malgré une partie de moi qui voulait faire comme si j'allais bien, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas dû fuir l'infirmerie la veille, mais je détestais me retrouver dans cette pièce. Je n'étais pas non plus à l'article de la mort, enfin plus maintenant.

Une fois la porte de mes appartements passée, je ne pus que souffler :

- Au fait Harry, hier, que faisais-tu dans mon lit, avec mon pyjama, dans MES appartements ?

- C'est là que je dors depuis la fin de la bataille. C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais me raccrocher à nos souvenirs. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non… je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, si tu pouvais marcher moins vite, je t'en serais reconnaissant Harry, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir.

- Oui, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je en me tendant car au bout du couloir, je pus voir que mon filleul tapait du pied en nous attendant visiblement.

Je devais de toute manière passer par là. Je sentis Harry se tendre lui aussi, au moment où il remarqua Draco. Quand nous fûmes à mi-chemin, je vis d'ailleurs ce dernier souffler avec si peu de grâce et venir à notre rencontre. Une fois qu'il fut devant nous, ma respiration se bloqua.

- Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer en public, alors je vais t'aider à retourner à l'infirmerie, mais là Severus, tu vas m'entendre, me dit-il tout en me soutenant de l'autre côté.

- Je suis flatté que dans ce couloir bondé de monde...

Je souris en disant cette petite remarque, car il n'y avait que nous trois dans ce couloir, et continuai :

-… et merci de nous aider car nous avons encore un long parcours à faire.

- Je suis heureux de te voir debout, me chuchota-t-il en posant une seconde sa tête sur moi.

- Je suis aussi heureux de voir que tu vas bien...

Le reste du chemin fut silencieux avec d'un côté Harry qui ne parlait pas, et de l'autre mon filleul que j'entendais ruminer de temps en temps. Arrivés enfin à l'infirmerie, Poppy nous vit et nous sauta dessus :

- A quoi avez-vous pensé Severus ! Dans votre état en plus. Allez vous mettre sur ce lit, là-bas, je vais vous ausculter.

Je sentis Harry me lâcher avant qu'il dise :

- Tu veux que je reste ou je vous laisse seul ?

- De quel droit tu demandes ça, toi ? S'exclama mon filleul.

- Du calme Draco ! Il n'a rien fait de mal, dis-je à son encontre. Et Harry, je préférais que tu...

- Je vais partir. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- Non, reste.

Je le retins par le bras et le fis me faire face.

- Reste. Il est au courant de toute manière, rien ne changera ça, continuai-je.

- Oui, et à propos de ça, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec vous deux, renchérit Draco en colère.

- On parlera Malfoy, mais une fois que Pompom aura ausculté ton parrain. Car même si je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, je ne veux pas être un poids dans votre relation parrain-filleul.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Poppy arriva avec une montagne de fioles contenant diverses potions. Je me mis alors sur lit et attendis qu'elle finisse de me lancer une batterie de sorts plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Je me sentais en même temps pris entre deux feux. Le regard brûlant de colère que lançait mon filleul tantôt à Harry, tantôt à moi, et le regard brûlant de désir que me lançait Harry et celui de haine, adressé à Draco.

Je soufflai et ne pus que dire, après avoir avalé la cinquième potion :

- Que veux-tu savoir Draco ? Autant crever l'abcès immédiatement.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

- Depuis le milieu de la sixième année, répondit Harry.

- Alors, cela veut dire que tu as couché avec lui alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur ? Pourquoi ? Demanda de nouveau Draco.

Je ne cessais d'être surpris par Draco. Au lieu de me gueuler dessus, il voulait savoir pourquoi. J'en étais content. Il ne me jugeait pas.

- IL a un nom ! Entendis-je dire Harry.

- Toi Potter, le voleur de parrain, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Et réponds-moi s'il te plait. Pourquoi as-tu couché avec LUI alors que tu pouvais tout perdre ? M'interrogea Draco.

- Déjà Draco, Harry ne m'a pas volé, je suis toujours ton parrain, quoiqu'il se passe entre lui et toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et si je dois être franc, au tout début, j'ai couché avec Harry pour de mauvaises raisons.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Harry se tendre et Draco demanda :

- Lesquelles ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, j'ai été amoureux de sa mère, qui elle ne m'a jamais aimé. J'ai vu en Harry le moyen de vivre ce que je n'avais pas eu. Seulement...

- Seulement les choses ont changé, continua Harry.

- Dans quel sens ? Demanda Draco en me regardant, me démontrant ainsi qu'il voulait ma réponse et non celle d'Harry.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de lui en cours de route.

Je pus discerner une sorte de joie, qui fut vite balayée des yeux de mon filleul avant qu'il dise :

- C'est du sérieux entre vous ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une journée, répondis-je.

- En fait il y a eu quelques... obstacles je dirais, qui nous en ont empêchés avant, ajouta Harry.

- Je voulais dire qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble pour de bon depuis cette nuit. Avant ayant dû accomplir certaines tâches, nous étions dans l'impossibilité de nous expliquer réellement.

- Sur le meurtre de Dumbledore entre autre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco en prenant place sur le lit.

- Entre autre oui. Malfoy, seras-tu toi aussi un obstacle ? Le questionna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Severus, puis-je parler à Potter une minute ?

- Qu'as-tu l'idée de faire, Draco ? Demandai-je.

- Rien de grave, juste lui parler. Alors Potter, d'accord ?

- Oui. Je préfère que tout soit clair dès maintenant !

- Harry, dis-je quand mon filleul eut passé la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Ne le laisse pas te faire changer d'avis sur nous, ok ?

- Aucune chance que ça arrive. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je te garde.

- Tu pourras aussi vaquer à tes occupations, je pense que je vais me reposer un peu. Puis-je te demander un baiser ? Ils m'ont tellement manqué, avouai-je en regardant le drap blanc.

- Tu peux même m'en demander plusieurs, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Nos bouches s'unirent quelques secondes avant de se séparer sous la phrase de mon filleul :

- Et s'il vous plait, faites ça ailleurs qu'ici ! Potter, je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

* * *

**Voilà, le sixième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites-le nous. Sur ce, je vous dis à mardi prochain.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et bien voilà, je sais plus quoi dire, Harry m'a coupé la chique. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous nous le direz. A mardi prochain.

**Note de fin des auteures :** Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent comment nous co-écrivons, nous ne pouvons que vous conseiller d'aller lire "L'interview inattendue".

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doub__lement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Et bien, mon calendrier parlant, m'a dit ce matin "Lève-toi petite fleur, lève-toi petite fleur... aujourd'hui est le jour de publication de la version alternative d'Harry Potter" **[**_Petit clin d'œil au film Sister act en passant_**]**. Bref, je me suis donc levée, en oubliant le beau message de mon réveil et ce n'est que plus tard, qu'Emmoirel, la grande, la sublime, l'incroyable personne qui arrive à rester mon amie, m'a dit **«** C'est la danse des canards, et en sortant de la marre... **»** Euh, non elle ne m'a pas dit ça. Elle m'a dit **«** Et, mais on est mardi, on publie aujourd'hui ! **»**. Donc, ben, par la force des choses, me voilà, _Mdr_. ******_Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai comme qui dirait oublié de prendre mon traitement pour apaiser ma folie_******. Sinon, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il y a un peu plus de Draco **[**Enfin !**]**. Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et voilà, j'ai empêché Harry de prendre la parole cette fois, _lol_. Mais il m'a quand même laissé un message pour vous. Je vous le dirai en bas, là je vais vous laisser découvrir le chapitre ^^ +bas

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Manganiark** : Alors merci pour ta review qui a a fait plaisir. Mais... euh... juste une question ? As-tu pensé à prendre tes petites pilules ? Non parce que là on s'inquiète, _MDR_ !

**Adenoide** : Eh bien, merci pour ta review. Nous espérons malgré tout que ce chapitre t'a plu (^-^) & ^^

**Jess** : Que dire mis à part... merci pour ta (euh tes _lol_) review et les compliments que tu y as mis, ça nous fait très plaisir. Nous sommes ravies que cette fiction te plaise et que tu en arrive à confondre les deux histoires. En tout cas, voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Kahlan** : Alors, déjà merci pour les reviews, _lol_, elles nous font très plaisir. Ainsi que tous les compliments qui vont avec. Nous sommes aussi ravies que notre histoire te plaise. Ensuite, tu voulais notre avis, alors nous allons te le donner.

_Avis Emmoirel__ : Alors, il y a du pour et du contre. Moi, l'idée que Sev et Lily aient fait un enfant, ça me va. Reste à savoir si les détails relatifs à cette grossesse sont cohérents (Sev est-il au courant ? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas élevé ? Comment l'a-t-elle caché à James ? Etc...) Ensuite, je n'ai pas l'impression que l'histoire soit très concentrée sur le couple Harry/Draco. En même temps est-ce que c'est un Drarry ou pas ? Je reconnais que comme me le dit Jes, le fait qu'il retourne dans le temps un an avant et tombe sur Dumbledore qui justement lui remet une lettre lui expliquant ça est un peu gros. Et de qui est cette lettre ? Et le détail que je ne comprends absolument pas c'est : Pourquoi doivent-ils empêcher les personnes qu'ils aiment de mourir ?_

_Avis Jes__ : Bon, je vais être franche. Ton résumé ne m'attire pas. Tout simplement. Mais je suis très sélective dans mes lectures et je suis très spéciale. Maintenant, tu te demandes pourquoi ton résumé ne me plait pas, non ? Eh bien, déjà le fait que Lily et Severus ait eut un enfant, conçu une nuit d'ivresse. Comment a-t-elle expliquée sa grossesse à James ? A-t-elle abandonné son enfant ? Si oui, l'histoire ne me plaira pas. Si c'est non, là non plus, l'histoire ne me plaira pas, parce que cela changerai trop l'histoire de JKR... selon mon point de vue. Puis, si je passe sur ce détail, le fait qu'Harry retourne un an en arrière et tombe, par chance sur Dumbledore et que ce dernier, par chance aussi, ait une lettre lui expliquant qu'il a une sœur née hors mariage est un peu trop « chanceux » pour moi, _MDR_ ! Et puis, le truc final qui me pousse à croire que cette Kendra finira en Mary Sue, donne à mes deux autres points un poids plus important. Donc, ton idée est bonne, elle pourrait plaire à beaucoup de lecteurs. Mais je n'en ferais jamais partie. Mais si tu écris cette histoire avec tes tripes et que la publier te démange, un conseil, fait-le. Elle plaira au minimum à une personne __et ça, c'est le plus important. Je pense même que tu auras plus d'un fan. Voilà, c'est mon avis, peut-être un peu brut de décoffrage, mais je n'ai jamais su prendre de gants pour m'exprimer._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Harry**

- J'arrive Malfoy, j'arrive, lui répondis-je en le rejoignant.

Il fallait que je reste calme. Déjà que son petit interrogatoire m'avait légèrement irrité, je sentais que là ça allait être plus coriace. Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte, je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il me plaqua contre le mur :

- Tu as intérêt à être sûr de tes sentiments Potter !

- Mais j'en suis sûr Malfoy ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'en suis sûr ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien me lâcher.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il resserra sa prise et dit :

- Si tu t'avises de le faire souffrir, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, est-ce clair ?

- C'est clair Malfoy. Mais toi aussi ! Ne t'avise pas de le faire souffrir si tu es contre notre histoire. Car tu le ferais en le forçant à choisir entre nous. Donc si tu es contre, il faudra que tu fasses avec, que ça te plaise ou non. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir défendu au ministère.

- Je ne comptais pas faire une telle chose. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser de moi, j'aime mon parrain et je ne veux que son bonheur, surtout maintenant que la guerre est finie. Je voudrais aussi savoir, pourquoi toi, tu as démarré cette histoire entre vous ?

Il desserra un peu sa prise mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Devoir lui déballer ma vie ne me plaisait guère. Mais je devais le faire, pour Severus. Par contre ce serait la première et la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre.

- A la base, j'avais changé de comportement pour le faire enrager. J'étais poli et respectueux envers lui, comme je l'étais avec les autres professeurs. Comme il ne pouvait plus rien me reprocher, nos rapports étaient disons plus calmes. Puis au fil du temps, je l'ai regardé autrement. Au début pour moi, ce n'était qu'une histoire de désir, mais les sentiments se sont rajoutés.

- Continue...

Que je continue ? Il ne voulait quand même pas que je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails non plus. Je fis quand même un effort pour satisfaire sa curiosité, même si j'avais l'impression de me mettre à nu devant lui.

- Que veux tu que je te dise de plus ? J'ai juste compris un matin que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je savais que lui ne l'était pas et qu'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Mais je ne disais rien et prenais tout ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. Avant que...

Repenser à ce moment où nous nous étions quittés à la fin de la sixième année me fit mal. Je l'ignorais à ce moment-là, mais depuis, je savais que je devais l'avoir énormément blessé avec mes paroles.

- Quelques temps avant la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai osé lui dire une fois en lui demandant de l'oublier après. Voilà Malfoy, tu es satisfait ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui ! Que faut-il que je fasse d'autre pour te convaincre. Ce n'était pas pour toi que je me suis battu pour t'innocenter au ministère. C'est pour lui que je l'ai fait ! Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas heureux si tu étais à Azkaban.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour me convaincre ? Demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

- Quoi ? Il te faut encore une preuve de plus ?

- Pourrais-tu me dire tout ce qu'aime Granger ?

- Hein ?

S'il ne m'avait pas tenu contre le mur, j'en serais tombé à terre. Il me demandait bien ce que j'avais entendu ? Il voulait que je lui dise ce que Mione aimait ? Quel plan tordu pour la faire chier avait-il encore trouvé ?

- Comment ça ce qu'Hermione aime ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Si tu as un cerveau, et Merlin que je le souhaite à Severus, tu as dû remarquer qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie Potter !

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Par Salazar, es-tu vraiment sorcier ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui !

- Alors pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ma demande !

- Oh, je vois, tu veux la remercier. C'est bien ça ?

- Hum... pas vraiment, dis-je. En fait, je veux pouvoir étudier la chose et comme ça, je pourrai rembourser ma dette. Mais je ne connais rien d'elle. Alors, je nage un peu, surtout qu'elle ne me laisse pas être proche d'elle depuis que nous sommes tous ici pour aider à reconstruire le château. Alors... vu que tu fais parti de ma famille, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider en me disant ce qu'elle aime faire... ou aimerait faire.

- De ta famille ? Tiens, les choses prennent un tournant différent quand il est question de toi. Mais bon, pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais faire un effort. Ce qu'elle aime faire par dessus tout, c'est lire et apprendre. Mais ça je pense que tu l'avais remarqué.

Bon, il était vrai que je m'amusais de pouvoir le faire tourner en bourrique un petit peu. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je ne m'amuse pas moi aussi.

Et pour être franc, il était vrai aussi que je ne savais pas ce que Mione aimerait faire, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Avant elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aimer faire des choses, elle ne se concentrait que sur les cours et la guerre, elle laissait le reste de côté.

- Ça je le sais abruti... mais je veux savoir ce que seuls toi et la belette savez sur elle. Et non, les choses ne sont pas différentes quand il s'agit de moi. J'ai juste énoncé un fait. Tu es, même si cela ne me plait guère, le compagnon de Severus, qui est la personne le plus importante... au même titre que mes parents, voire même plus importante. Alors, non, je ne profite pas. Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux de moi, continua-t-il, mais je ne suis pas un con arrogant, ni comme mon père. Dis-toi que je suis un peu comme Severus. Sinon, pour en revenir à Granger, dis-moi tout.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai t'en apprendre plus. Elle n'a jamais pris le temps de se consacrer aux choses qu'elle aime à cause de la guerre. Ce qui fait que nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Ron et moi. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas la remercier en l'achetant. Je veux dire par lui offrir quelque chose de matériel. Il faut que ça vienne de toi, que ce soit sincère.

- Et si... si je l'aide à concrétiser avec la belette, tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse ?

- Euh... Là j'ai un doute, je crois que son amourette pour lui, lui est passée.

- Ha bon, depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais depuis trois-quatre mois.

- Merde, je vais faire comment moi ?

- Alors ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais tu trouveras bien une solution. Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? C'est quand même plus simple non ?

- Je ne vais pas lui demander... en fait je l'ai déjà fait, et elle m'a dit que je ne lui devais rien. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois aller aider l'équipe qui tente de remettre en état la partie Est du château.

- Comme tu veux. Bon, vu que Severus veut se reposer, je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi pour aider ? Il faut bien qu'on commence à se supporter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il me regarda de haut en bas, avant de dire :

- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Merlin, dans quoi Severus m'embarque !

- Dans sa nouvelle vie Malfoy !

Je le suivis en direction de la partie Est du château. Le silence régnait entre nous, mais pas un silence pesant. J'avais l'impression que nous venions de franchir un cap. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées, mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Arrivés auprès de nos autres camarades, nous nous attelions à la tâche. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour que les élèves puissent faire leur rentrée en septembre. D'ailleurs, l'idée de faire ma septième année, que je n'avais pas pu faire, comme bien d'autres, commençait à germer en moi. J'allais pouvoir rester auprès de Severus. Oui, mais dans ce cas-là il faudrait que je reporte mon projet d'élever Teddy tout de suite.

Eh bien… avant de penser à ça, je me rappelais qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Severus. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dit. J'arrêtai de faire tourner mes méninges inutilement et me concentrai sur le travail qu'on m'avait donné à faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cette partie du château avait été la plus dévastée. Il nous fallait parfois user de nos bras au lieu de nos baguettes car la magie ne faisait pas tout. Ca faisait deux heures que je m'évertuais à rendre ces murs solides quand Hermione arriva vers moi :

- Harry, tu as faim ? J'ai apporté de quoi manger, Winky nous a fait des sandwichs.

- Merci Mione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais en tout cas il y en a pour tout un régiment.

Je vis Malfoy jeter un regard au panier qu'elle portait quand il passa derrière elle. Et l'idée me vint de faire deux choses en une. Commencer à m'entendre avec lui et lui donner l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la remercier.

- Je reviens Mione. Commence à manger.

Je me dirigeai vers lui dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'occupait de restaurer les tableaux déchirés.

- Malfoy ?

- Hum...

- Tu as sûrement faim toi aussi vu l'heure. Je me demandai si tu voulais venir manger avec Hermione et moi ? Elle a apporté des sandwichs et il y en a largement assez pour trois.

- Est-ce une invitation Potter ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- En fait ce que je voulais dire Potter c'était « est-ce une invitation à... à commencer une nouvelle relation » ou « est-ce une invitation à manger ».

- Les deux. Je reste dans l'idée qu'il faut qu'on réussisse à s'entendre toi et moi, pour le bien de Severus. Et puis je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être t'aider.

- Alors allons-y, mon ventre crie famine depuis un bon moment !

Nous rejoignîmes Mione qui s'était installée près de la seule fenêtre restaurée. Quand elle nous vit arriver tous les deux, elle me lança un regard interrogatif. Je lui répondis aussitôt en lui demandant :

- Ça ne t'embête pas Mione, si Draco mange avec nous ? Nous devons l'un et l'autre partir sur de nouvelles bases, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un bon début. Tu es d'accord ?

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle comprenait pourquoi j'avais parlé de nouvelles bases. Je me doutais que ça suffirait comme explication, pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle sortit deux sandwichs du panier et nous les tendis en disant :

- Tenez, installez-vous. J'espère que vous avez très faim parce qu'il y a de quoi faire.

- Merci Mione, lui répondis-je avec un sourire rassuré.

- Que fais-tu pour aider Granger ? Lui demanda Malfoy aussitôt assis.

- J'aide Neville, Ginny et Luna à retaper les serres.

- Oh... tu aimes la botanique ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Désolée, vieilles habitudes. J'aime bien, mais sans plus.

- Pas grave, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Et sinon, juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu aimes plus particulièrement...

Elle me regarda, l'air de demander « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? ». Mais ne voulant pas gâcher le spectacle qui promettait d'être bien amusant, je haussai les épaules pour lui faire croire que je ne savais pas.

- Ce que j'aime ? Je dirais que ma préférence va aux métamorphoses. Mais j'aime beaucoup les potions aussi, lui répondit-elle.

- Mais encore, dit-il, voulant qu'elle en dise plus. Pourrais-tu détailler ? Par exemple, pour la métamorphose, qu'est-ce qui te passionne le plus ? Les animagi, les sorts quotidiens... et les potions… tu préfères les brasser ou les apprendre...

- La métamorphose en général, je pense même peut-être m'orienter sur ça quand j'aurai fait ma septième année. Pour les potions, ce que je préfère c'est les réaliser. Et toi ?

- Eh bien, si tu le désires… on pourrait refaire le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie ensemble, ayant déjà pris les devants pour être la personne qui le ferait. Mais, juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu aimes en dehors des cours ? As-tu d'autres passions ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

Je rigolai intérieurement. Je n'avais pas dit un mot et laissai Malfoy se dépêtrer dans son problème. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Je voyais d'ici les méninges de Mione tourner à plein régime, elle allait bientôt comprendre son manège et risquait de le rembarrer. D'ailleurs en parlant de rembarrer :

- Mais c'est quoi ces questions Malfoy ? Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle ? A moins que… Tu essayes encore de savoir comment faire pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé du Feudeymon ? C'est bien ça ?

Et voilà, je l'avais prévu ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Fallait-il que je l'aide ?

- Mais non...

- C'est vrai ça Mione, intervins-je en coupant la parole à Malfoy. Maintenant que tu peux te consacrer à toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Ou voir ?

- Oh ! Eh bien à vrai dire Harry, je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. A part peut-être... Non rien, c'est une idée absurde.

- Bon, avant que Potter ne me coupe la parole Granger, j'allais te dire que justement, arrêtons de jouer les enfants et dis-moi ce que j'aimerais savoir pour te rembourser...

- Et quelle est cette idée absurde ? Rajouta-t-il immédiatement.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne considérais pas que tu avais une dette de vie et que je ne voulais aucun dédommagement ou autre ! Arrête avec ça ! Mais si tu y tiens tellement... Pour me rembourser tu ne devras plus chercher à le faire justement. Voilà ce que je voudrais que tu fasses !

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Granger ! Tu ne peux décemment pas fermer les yeux devant cette tradition sorcière. Je dois, de par ma conscience et mon rang, te rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et j'y tiens. Soit je le fais avec ton aide, soit sans ! Est-ce clair ? Termina-t-il avec une légère colère.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour les aider à sortir de cette impasse. Mione avec un remboursement de dette dont elle ne voulait pas. Et Malfoy avec son obsession de vouloir absolument trouver comment suivre cette tradition. Ayant fini de manger, je fermai les yeux pour me reposer un peu. J'écoutais leur conversation en même temps, ce qui m'empêchait de m'endormir alors qu'il restait beaucoup à faire.

- Très bien ! Puisque tu veux absolument faire quelque chose, je ne vois qu'une option pour toi, lui répondit-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir la tête de Malfoy à cette réponse.

- Et quelle est-elle cette option ? Demanda-t-il avide, en finissant de mâcher son sandwich.

- Eh bien, si je suis bien le raisonnement, Harry et toi devez faire des efforts pour vous entendre, pour que le professeur Snape n'ait pas à devoir faire un choix entre vous. Donc si tu dois avoir de meilleures relations avec Harry, tu devras aussi par moment supporter ses amis, dont moi. Alors je veux que dorénavant tu ne m'appelles plus autrement que par mon prénom !

J'avais tourné mon regard vers Malfoy pour voir comment il allait réagir à la demande de Mione. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là. Mione était vraiment douée pour trouver le petit truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Et là sa trouvaille me faisait rire au plus haut point. Bien évidemment je ne le montrai pas. J'attendais impatiemment que Malfoy réponde. Mais il restait silencieux, semblant réfléchir, pendant qu'il finissait son sandwich. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il lui répondit :

- Je veux bien faire un effort, mais cela ne suffira pas. Ma vie n'est pas égale à ton prénom Granger... enfin Hermione !

- Pour moi c'est suffisant, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des serres qui m'attendent.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en nous disant :

- A plus tard Harry, à bientôt Malfoy. Et n'oubliez pas, ne vous entretuez pas !

- Et au fait Granger... Hermione... tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Quelle question ? Tu m'en as posée plusieurs !

- Quelle est ton idée absurde ?

- Oh, ça. En fait j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à faire du cheval.

- Pourquoi cela serait-il absurde ? Et puis, voilà enfin comment je peux me rendre utile. Je suis un parfait cavalier, j'ai même des écuries au manoir. On pourrait s'y rendre le weekend prochain pour te faire monter, non ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Bon j'y vais cette fois. A plus tard les garçons, lança-t-elle depuis le seuil.

Je me retournai vers Malfoy et vis qu'il souriait. Il avait enfin trouvé la réponse à sa question. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Alors, satisfait ? Tu sais enfin comment faire pour la remercier.

- Complètement satisfait Potter. Et en prime, je vais pouvoir voir Granger se ridiculiser...

- Malfoy tu as...

- Je plaisante Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera ridicule, avec un professeur comme moi.

- Toi ? Plaisanter ? Ouais, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais je te préviens, il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle revienne entière.

- Elle reviendra entière et comblée, crois-moi. J'ai quatre chevaux, un parc immense pour se balader, sans oublier que je suis vraiment un très bon cavalier. J'ai suivi des leçons dès mon plus jeune âge Potter. Et si tu veux un secret, Severus aussi aime faire du cheval...

- Merci du tuyau. Et si on s'y remettait ? Il nous reste pas mal de boulot encore.

- Bonne idée !

Nous nous relevâmes et rassemblâmes les vestiges de notre repas. Une fois fait, il repartit sur ses tableaux et moi sur mon mur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin, je pris le chemin de l'infirmerie pour aller voir si Severus y était toujours. Mais quand j'y arrivai, je ne pus que constater qu'il n'était plus là. Je partis donc en direction de ses appartements où je le trouvai endormi sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil d'à côté et le regardai dormir. Il semblait aller mieux que le matin. Il avait repris des couleurs et ses traits étaient moins tirés. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration lente et apaisante.

Je m'endormis, éreinté de ma journée, sur ce rythme rassurant.

* * *

**Voilà, le septième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Avouez que cette fic ne prends que de la valeur depuis que Draco est là, hein ? ******_Soupire d'aise_******. Bref, sinon, j'espère vraiment que ce tête à tête entre Harry et Draco vous a plu, mais aussi le petit pique-nique improvisé avec Hermione. J'ai adoré écrire ce passage et ne peut que vous dire, qu'une petite fée de la parallélisation **[**_si si, ce mot existe, dans mon propre dictionnaire, Mdr__**] **_vous offrira un autre point de vue dans quelques temps. Comme d'habitude, une petite review avec votre avis sera la bienvenue. _**PS : Demain, je me rends au Louvre, seule... ça vous tente ?**_

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors, voilà le message d'Harry : « Pourquoi tout le monde dit que le Severus de cette histoire vous plait et rien sur moi ? Je ne vous plais pas ? Snif, snif, snif... »

Voilà, ma mission est accomplie. De mon côté, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons eu affaire à un Draco protecteur envers son parrain, _Mdr_ ! Bon aller, je vous laisse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bonne semaine et Gros bisous ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Méa culpa, I'm sorry, et autre débilité dans ce genre... pour nous excuser du retard ! Mais c'est ma faute sans l'être. J'ai squatté ma co-auteure et du coup, on a fait d'autres choses pendant mon séjour. Bref je peux vous dire que ce chapitre que vous avez attendu ne donnera pas cher de ma peau. Soyez zentil avec moi, ze n'ai que 26 ans. lol. Bonne lecture tout de même et je vous retrouve en bas.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors désolée pour le retard de publication, mais voilà le new chapter ^^ Je ne vais pas m'éterniser et vous laisse lire tranquille. A plus bas ^^

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Kiki13 **: Contentes que tu es fait un effort pour nous et que tu ais adoré. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

**Nepheria** : Et bien... Merci, lol.

**Manganiark** : Coucou notre niark niark à nous (^-^) & ^^ Alors voilà la suite et merci pour ta review. Sinon pour les pilules, nous dirons une de chaque couleur par jour. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? MDR !

**Adenoide** : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Jess** : Contentes que tu aimes le rapprochement qu'on essaye de mettre en place entre Harry et Draco. Merci pour tes reviews, lol, elles nous ont fait plaisir. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.

**Kahlan** : Alors tout d'abord, merci pour tes reviews. Même celles pour nos autres fic, même si ça aurait été sympa de les lire sur les fics concernées, lol. Et pour le nouveau chapitre de "la vérité", tout est dit sur le dernier chapitre posté.

**Puissant Poney** : Et bien nous sommes désolés pour toi, mais les chapitres ne rallongeront pas, lol. Sinon, nous publions "la vérité" le dimanche, donc nous avons choisi le mardi pour publier nos tomes HP/SS, nous ne voulions pas les publier le même jour. Nous sommes ravies que tu aimes autant ce que l'on écrit et nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière et ainsi te priver de lecture. Mais voilà, la suite arrive aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je me sentais bien ici, au chaud. Je me souvenais vaguement m'être mis à lire devant la cheminée... et si j'en croyais le fait de ne rien voir en ce moment, je devais m'être endormi. Je me forçai donc à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière tamisée de mes appartements me fit du bien, ne m'aveuglant pas. Je papillonnai des yeux doucement, tout en me redressant dans le fauteuil. Je sentis quelques douleurs dans le bas de mon dos.

Une fois bien assis, je parcourus ce qui m'entourait et vis qu'Harry était déjà là, endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je me relevai alors et sachant que je le regretterais probablement le lendemain, le corps douloureux de mon geste, je le soulevai et pris le chemin de ma chambre à coucher.

Il se blottit contre moi, inconsciemment, et je lui embrassai la tempe. J'étais heureux depuis si peu de temps que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve… qui ne pouvait se terminer qu'en cauchemar.

Un an. Cette dernière année à ne vivre que ça entre nous me faisait avoir peur, peur de me réveiller en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade de me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'illusion nocturne.

Une fois arrivé au lit, je déposai le corps si léger d'Harry et lui ôtai ses chaussures et son pantalon. Son pull suivit, ainsi que son t-shirt. Je lui laissai son sous-vêtement et le plaçai sous les couvertures. Je me déshabillai à mon tour, gardant mon boxer aussi et allai le rejoindre. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle toucher ma peau, ses cheveux chatouiller mon cou, ayant enfoui ma tête dans le sien, me rendait bêtement heureux.

Un bonheur qui pouvait stopper à tout moment.

Son souffle eut raison de moi, qui souhaitais passer ma nuit à le contempler dormir. Et avec un dernier regard sur son visage détendu et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, je m'endormis aussi, le serrant le plus possible contre mon corps, dans un geste futile de le retenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une envie pressante me réveilla et sans attendre, je m'extirpai du lit pour aller l'assouvir. Une fois de retour de la salle de bains, je vis Harry endormi, couché à moitié sur la place que j'occupais avant. Je souris et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je repris ma place, soulevant mon amant, qui grogna sans toutefois se réveiller.

Je le serrai contre moi, et pendant plusieurs minutes je ne fis que ça. Sentir sa présence à mon réveil m'avait rassuré.

Après un temps où seul le bruit de nos respirations se fit entendre, sentir le souffle de sa respiration lente et calme éveilla en moi un désir et je dirigeai ma bouche vers sa mâchoire. J'y déposai de tendres baisers, tout en caressant son torse d'une main légère.

Nous avions vécu peu de réveils pareils et en vivre un nouveau était une chose que je devais vivre totalement. Ma santé étant revenue, je pouvais tenter de profiter de son amour, son corps. Ma bouche quitta sa mâchoire et alla déposer une pression légère sur la bouche de mon endormi.

Il avait dû travailler énormément la veille pour ne pas se réveiller malgré mes attouchements. Cette constatation me fit de la peine car pendant que moi je me reposais, lui se fatiguait avec d'autres à retaper le château.

Ma bouche alla près de son oreille, j'y murmurai :

- Réveille-toi...

Seul le silence se fit entendre et je pris un plaisir malsain à mordiller son oreille. Il gémit un peu, se repositionna mieux sur l'oreiller et passa une jambe entre les miennes. Je pus sentir que son sexe, lui, se réveillait à mes attentions et je m'empressai d'établir une légère pression avec ma jambe contre son sous-vêtement.

Il me fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes où ma bouche eut le temps de parcourir son corps en de tendres caresses pour qu'il ouvre un œil. Je ris et lui dis, en venant poser ma bouche contre la sienne :

- La journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt...

- Mmmmm... l'est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de profiter de ton corps, dis-je en allant suçoter la peau sensible de son cou.

- Donc tu avais envie d'être avec moi ?

- Là, j'ai surtout envie d'être en toi... t'aimer comme je n'ai pas pu le faire tout ce temps loin de ton corps...

- Mouais, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne raison pour me réveiller, mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'éloigna légèrement de moi.

- Tu... as tu changé d'avis après ta discussion avec mon filleul ? Demandai-je, ayant soudain une boule à l'estomac.

**POV Harry**

- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu n'aurais pas une petite faim ? Je meurs de faim moi, lui dis-je en me levant pour récupérer mes vêtements.

Il me restait toujours des points à éclaircir avec lui et j'avais la trouille. J'avais une peur bleue qu'il me rejette à cause de mes projets.

- Harry, essaierais-tu de me fuir ?

Je me stoppai dans mes gestes, il avait raison, j'étais bel et bien en train de fuir. Je ne cherchai qu'à gagner du temps avant d'affronter le problème. Je reposai mes affaires et me rassis sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je cherchai mes mots, par quoi commencer ?

Je restai comme ça un long moment, ne sachant pas si je devais parler de mon projet de faire ma septième année en premier ou bien de Teddy. D'ailleurs, était-ce une si bonne idée que ça de vouloir l'élever à mon âge ? N'étais-je pas trop jeune ?

Non !

Combien d'adolescents avaient dû faire face à l'arrivée d'un enfant ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je ne puisse pas l'assumer moi aussi ! J'allais l'élever, avec ou sans Severus... Mais pour ça il fallait que je lui parle.

J'entendis tout à coup un bruit de tissu froissé et la seconde d'après :

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Me demanda Severus en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Je dois te parler, sérieusement. Un évènement a changé mon avenir et je ne sais pas si tu seras prêt à l'accepter.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, m'écriai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. C'est... C'est compliqué...

- Dis-moi alors, me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser.

Je respirai un grand coup et allai me blottir dans ses bras avant de commencer.

- Le dernier maraudeur n'est plus. Il a été tué par Dolohov pendant la grande bataille. Et Tonks par Bellatrix.

D'y repenser, je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge, mais je la ravalai et continuai :

- Tu savais qu'ils s'étaient mariés ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas su. Mais il devait former un joli couple.

- Oui. Remus était enfin heureux et ils venaient d'être parents. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir !

Cette fois je ne pus retenir quelques larmes et me blottis plus contre le torse de Severus.

- Harry, essaierais-tu de me dire de façon détournée que tu veux te marier et avoir un enfant ?

Je me tendis et allai parler, mais il plaça un doigt sur ma bouche et me dit, en vrillant son regard noir au mien :

- Je t'aime Harry... cela est sûr et certain. Mais je ne pense pas encore être prêt pour officialiser les choses avec toi, ni de... enfin... d'accueillir un enfant. Tu comprends. Je t'aime mais les choses doivent aller doucement, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Comprends-tu ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, anxieuse, en enlevant enfin son doigt de ma bouche.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne voulais pas te demander en mariage en te disant ça sur Remus et Tonks. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant par contre...

- Par contre...

- Je suis le parrain de leur fils. Il s'appelle Ted, il a quelques mois. Pour le moment c'est sa grand-mère qui s'en occupe, mais je compte l'élever.

J'attendis avec appréhension qu'il me dise quelque chose. J'avais lâché la bombe qui risquait de nous séparer.

- Tu... tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ? Lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en m'éloignant de lui de nouveau.

- Tu vas me faire passer au second plan, m'abandonner pour un bébé braillard qui te prendra tout ton temps.

- Je vais m'occuper d'un enfant, qui comme moi a perdu ses parents. Je sais ce que ça fait, je veux l'aider à grandir avec cette absence sans trop en souffrir. Et si possible avec toi. Je ne compte pas te reléguer au second plan comme tu dis. Je compte vous aimer tous les deux. Mais vu comme c'est parti...

- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Je ne suis pas de ces personnes-là Harry. Et tu penses peut-être que tu arriveras à nous aimer tous les deux, mais un enfant prend énormément de temps. Je le sais, ma mère ayant tourné le dos à mon père à ma naissance, ce qui l'a fait me détester encore plus. Laisse-nous une chance, juste nous deux, me dit-il en venant poser sa bouche dans mon cou.

Je me relevai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de m'embrasser plus et repris mes vêtements. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bains en lui disant :

- Je ne te savais pas égoïste. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne vais pas te tourner le dos. Mais puisque tu as l'air de le penser, je ne vois pas pourquoi continuer. Moi je ne suis pas de ceux qui abandonnent un orphelin, j'en suis un moi-même bordel ! Finis-je en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je me laissai retomber contre cette dernière, laissant dévaler mes larmes. Je venais de mettre fin à une histoire qui en fin de compte n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer.

**POV Severus**

Après qu'il eut claqué la porte, je me ruai sur elle, posai mon front sur le bois et après quelques secondes, je dis assez fort pour qu'il entende :

- Je suis égoïste, car tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie Harry. Et si je le suis pour ça, c'est parce que je sais que petit à petit les sourires qui devraient être pour moi seront pour ton filleul, ainsi que ton amour, ta tendresse et ton temps. Tu ne comprends pas que je refuse de vivre ça ? De te voir m'échapper sans rien pouvoir faire parce que je serai accroc à toi ? Je ne veux pas... tu comprends. Je t'aime Harry mais je ne veux pas souffrir... je ne veux pas... pas maintenant. Plus tard, dans plusieurs années, je ne serai pas contre former une famille avec toi, on pourra même adopter un orphelin, pour le rendre heureux. Mais... ne t'éloigne pas de moi alors que je n'ai jamais rien eu que pour moi Harry... ouvre la porte, s'il te plait et reviens sur ta décision, suppliai-je.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je... Je... Tu ne comprends pas la souffrance que c'est de devoir grandir sans ses parents. Les tiens ne t'ont peut-être pas aimé comme ils auraient dû, mais tu en avais. Je voulais pouvoir vous aimer tous les deux. Pas tout de suite, je comptais le prendre avec nous dans un an, après ma septième année. Année que nous n'aurions eu rien qu'à nous. Mais tu ne me laisses pas d'alternative, donc je choisis d'élever cet enfant, seul. Je sais que c'est une lourde décision pour toi, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'on puisse l'élever ensemble, le voir grandir, nous sourire, nous raconter ses malheurs. J'espérais pouvoir vous aimer tous les deux, et que tu puisses l'aimer lui aussi. Mais je ne suis qu'un grand rêveur. Tout ça n'est pas possible, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre.

- Tu me traites d'égoïste alors que c'est toi qui l'es. Ce petit n'est pas seul, tu m'as dit qu'Andromeda l'élève déjà. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu prennes ton rôle de parrain au sérieux. Laisse à sa grand-mère le soin de l'élever. Ainsi on pourrait continuer ensemble. Mais non, tu t'obstines à tout gâcher...

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ? Tu crois que je saute de joie de devoir faire ce choix ? Je t'aime Severus, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Andromeda s'en occupe pour le moment oui, c'est vrai, mais en acceptant d'être son parrain, j'ai fait une promesse, et je m'y tiendrai. Tu as peut-être raison, je suis peut-être égoïste, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour lui. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, pardonne-moi. Moi je m'en veux déjà de te faire souffrir...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, j'entendis ses pleurs derrière la porte. Je fermai les yeux et me retins d'aller le consoler.

- Harry...

-...

- Harry... je suis désolé de ne pas être comme tu le voudrais... je suis désolé...

-...

- Ouvre la porte et dis-moi que tu as changé d'avis... s'il te plait Harry, ne nous fais pas ça...

- Je ne... Je suis tellement désolé.

Je serrai les mâchoires pour ne pas changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, être mis de côté… je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Je me reculai et après un dernier regard vers la porte et un « je t'aime » murmuré dans le vide, je pris la direction de ma garde-robes, m'habillai, pris ma baguette posée sur ma table de nuit et quittai mes appartements.

Une fois dehors, je pris la direction du hall pour sortir dans le parc. En chemin je croisai mon filleul qui était en train de restaurer un tableau, un croissant en bouche.

- Draco... Je suis heureux de te voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Tu as toujours été très observateur hein, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. En effet, je ne vais pas bien. Je pars justement pour tenter de ne pas empirer les choses.

- Qu'est-ce Potter a encore fait ?

- Il a fait un choix qui ne me permet pas, selon mon désir, de continuer notre histoire. J'ai donc décidé de prendre du recul et de la distance. Mais je serai là pour toi... je ne vais pas t'abandonner, ok ? Dis-je en le repoussant et en vrillant mon regard au sien.

- Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui pars ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui ? Je savais que je ne devais pas lui faire confiance. Comment pourrai-je te joindre, et où ?

- Je pars sur ma propre décision Draco. Il n'y est pour rien. Et pour ce qui de me contacter, quand je serai posé quelque part, je t'enverrai un hibou. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Tu reviendras bientôt ? Tu seras là à la rentrée ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Je... écoute, je pense que je vais me faire une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce que j'ai connu. Maintenant que l'autre fou est mort et enterré, que je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer. Si tu le souhaites, quand je serai installé, tu pourras venir avec moi… mais rien ne t'y oblige. Je...

Je secouai la tête, me retenant de pleurer. J'avais tant d'émotions contradictoires en moi que j'allais exploser. Je continuai, difficilement :

- Je pars pour ne pas souffrir... et cela, je ne peux le faire qu'en oubliant ce que j'ai vécu ici, tu comprends ?

- Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que Potter a failli à sa promesse ! Il va entendre parler de moi !

- Non, ne te mêle pas de ça. Bon, je vais y aller, avant de changer d'avis.

Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et m'éloignai. Je pus entendre clairement mon filleul râler contre Harry :

- Saleté de survivant. Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas tenir tes promesses.

Une fois dehors dans le parc, je pris la direction des grilles pour transplaner loin d'ici. La marche fut longue et douloureuse vers la fin, mon corps n'étant pas encore complètement remis.

Une fois les grilles passées, je transplanai pour l'Impasse du tisseur mais j'atterris devant une maison en ruine. Manifestement, quelqu'un y avait mis le feu. Je voyais tous mes souvenirs, enfin quelques uns, être devenus poussière. Sans attendre, je me rendis alors dans un endroit où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, ayant soudain besoin d'elle.

Mes pieds touchant le sol une fois de plus, je faillis tomber, mon corps n'étant pas prêt pour subir deux transplanages. Je me dirigeai vers les grilles en fer rouillé et les poussaient. Elles grincèrent et après un rapide tour des lieux, je trouvais enfin.

- Bonjour...

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela, surtout à une tombe. Sa tombe.

- Tu dois être très surprise de me voir ici, malgré que tu m'aies abandonné.

J'avais toujours traité d'idiots tous les gens qui parlaient aux morts, ou plutôt aux tombes, mais je me rendais compte que je faisais la même chose.

Je pris place sur le marbre foncé en étendant mes jambes. Je regardai la photo de ma mère, souriante. Rares sont les fois où j'avais vu son sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici... surtout que je ne t'aie jamais pardonnée de m'avoir abandonné pour la paix, la mort.

Je toisai la tombe avec colère. Comme si ma mère voulait dire quelque chose pour se défendre. Je me faisais penser à un fou. Mais ne l'étais-je pas un peu, pour avoir quitté Harry ?

- Tu sais, je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas choisi de mourir... mais tu aurais pu l'éviter. Tu aurais pu quitter Tobias pour ne plus subir ses coups. Tu aurais pu retourner chez tes parents et m'élever avec amour. L'amour d'une mère que je n'ai pas eu... assez longtemps.

Je soufflai tout à coup, m'en voulant d'être venu ici. Mais je ne savais plus où aller. Ma maison n'était plus, Poudlard n'était plus envisageable... je n'avais plus d'endroit où je pouvais me poser.

Je me dis que partir serait la meilleure solution. Comme je l'avais fait il y avait de ça des années, pour partir à la recherche d'ingrédients rares.

Je me relevai et après un dernier regard et un adieu à ma mère, je pris la direction de ce qui serait mon futur. L'inconnu et la tristesse.

* * *

**Voilà, le huitième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Tous avec moi ! A bat Emmoirel, A bat Emmoirel ! _**Prends sa torche et sa fourche et marche avec les lecteurs pour tuer sa co-auteure ou plutôt future défunte co-auteure, MDR**_ Non, sans déconner, Emmoirel à raison, comment écrire un tome 8 si tout se passait bien ici ? Je vous vois être sceptique de mon écran et je vous dis que j'ai raison, na ! Je vous dis aussi à la semaine prochaine.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** S'il vous plait, pitié, ne me frappez pas ! (Se protège la tête de ses bras au cas où) On ne pouvait pas vous écrire un tome 8 si tout allait bien dans celui-là, vous êtes d'accord ? Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre sérieusement ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mardi prochain. Bisou ^^

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** »**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Si vous ne le savez pas encore, aujourd'hui, nous avons aussi publié le premier chapitre de « _Harry Potter 7 et 8 : L'histoire parallèle _».

Résumé** : **_Parce que dans notre version alternative, Harry et Severus ne sont pas les seuls à exister, voici ce qu'il se passe pour des personnes proches d'eux. Entre dette de vie et ancienne animosité, comment va évoluer la non relation entre Draco et Hermione ?_

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **En ce jour, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de dire que je vous aime tous ! Et que malgré le contenu de ce chapitre, cet amour ne changera pas _(pensez-y en lisant, siouplait). _Bref, comme dit, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce dernier chapitre de "Harry Potter 7 : Le Déchirement". C'est une belle aventure qui s'arrête et... sans attendre, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **C'est le dernier chapitre du ce tome... Alors je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews (**_anonymes ou pas_**) : ** ayant encore un bug, nous n'arrivons pas à répondre à vos reviews. Nous vous remercions donc tous pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir. Et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture. Bisou à tous ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Quand je fus certain qu'il était parti, je sortis de la salle de bains, mes habits toujours dans les mains. Je les serrais comme on se raccroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation, Severus et moi n'allions pas former un nous. Et nous n'allions pas former une famille tous les trois, Teddy, lui et moi.

Arrivé près de son lit, je m'y laissai tomber, lâchant mes vêtements et m'agrippant à son oreiller. Plus je respirais son odeur, imprégnée dans le tissu, plus mes larmes coulaient.

Je restai dans cet état catatonique un bon moment. Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée qui me sortirent de cette léthargie. Était-ce Severus qui revenait ? Mais pourquoi alors frappait-il à la porte de ses appartements ?

Je me levai et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, puis je courus pour lui ouvrir. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je ne vis personne.

Je m'avançai un peu plus dans le couloir et pus voir Malfoy tourner à l'angle, un peu plus loin. Peut-être cherchait-il Severus ? Peut-être n'était-il pas encore au courant ? Je décidai d'aller lui dire moi-même que j'avais fait un choix qui faisait souffrir son parrain. Je n'étais pas encore en bons rapports avec lui, mais je lui avais promis de ne pas faire souffrir celui qu'il considérait comme un père et je me devais d'être honnête avec lui aussi. Je me lançai à sa poursuite et le rattrapai en le hélant :

- Malfoy !

Il se retourna et s'arrêta pour me laisser le rejoindre.

- Malfoy, je peux te parler ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire, là, Potter ?

Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans une salle de classe qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il acquiesça et me suivit. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir. Je devais avoir les yeux rouges et le visage ravagé par les larmes. Mais je m'en foutais, il fallait qu'il le sache, pour pouvoir réconforter Severus et recoller les morceaux que j'avais brisés.

Quand nous fûmes dans la salle, je lançai un sort de silence et verrouillai la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournai vers lui. Il attendait, il avait l'air assez énervé et mécontent.

- Malfoy, j'ai... Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse. Mais avant que tu ne dises ou fasses quoi que se soit, laisse-moi finir et tout t'expliquer.

- Je vais te laisser t'expliquer Potter. Mais juste après, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie, compris ! Me dit-il en colère.

- Tu es déjà au courant alors. Tu as vu Severus... Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Je suis là pour entendre tes explications Potter, pas pour t'en donner, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Bien, alors voilà...

Je lui expliquai tout. Ma décision de quitter Severus pour ne pas abandonner Teddy. Le pourquoi j'allais l'élever, pourquoi j'en étais arrivé à cette décision, le refus de son parrain de me partager et pourquoi j'en étais arrivé à cette rupture. Pendant mon récit, il ne laissa passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait ma décision ou pas. Je ne voyais pas quelle serait sa réaction.

- Voilà Malfoy, tu sais tout. Tu peux me laisser là, me crier dessus ou même me frapper, je ne répliquerai pas. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, prends soin de lui s'il te plait. Il a besoin de ton soutien.

**POV Draco**

Tout le long de son récit, j'avais oscillé entre le frapper et ne rien faire d'autre que sortir de cette classe. Je comprenais mon parrain, son geste, sa fuite, sa rupture. Mais je comprenais aussi Harry. Sa volonté d'être un bon parrain. Ce rôle était très important chez les sorciers, plus que chez ces misérables moldus. Mais je ne pouvais occulter le fait qu'il avait détruit mon parrain. J'avais bien remarqué quand je l'avais croisé, ou plutôt l'inverse, ce matin, qu'il avait failli pleurer. Et Salazar savait que jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu mon parrain dans cet état... à part peut-être le jour d'Halloween quand j'étais tout petit et que je lui avais parlé de la mort en demandant des bonbons. Je pouvais le revoir me sourire et me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement senti ce jour-là, quand j'avais cinq ans, des larmes, mais ce moment blottis l'un contre l'autre m'avait marqué. J'avais été étreint pour la première fois de ma vie.

Et Potter venait de me prendre cette personne !

Je repris mes esprits et sans attendre, je fonçai sur lui et lui envoyai mon poing en plein visage. Je me fis mal à la main et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire, de rage et de tristesse mêlée :

- Bravo, tu l'as détruit ! Aussi simplement que le reste des gens, en choisissant quelqu'un d'autre que lui. En pensant au bonheur d'un autre plutôt qu'au sien.

Je ne pus que le frapper de nouveau et sans attendre, je sortis de la classe le cœur lourd. Je savais à présent pourquoi j'avais perdu Severus pour un temps indéterminé et je ne pouvais que lui en vouloir aussi. Cet idiot avait préférer souffrir au lieu de tenter l'aventure. Mais je le comprenais, dans la mesure du possible... il avait eu peur d'être abandonné une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

**POV Harry**

Lorsque Malfoy fut parti, je me relevai difficilement, chancelant, il n'y avait pas été de main morte en me frappant. Je sortis de la salle pour aller trouver Hermione, j'avais besoin d'elle, de son soutien. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'y trouver, mais je pris la direction des serres, espérant qu'elle y soit. Quand j'ouvris la serre n°6, je pus la voir travailler aux côtés de Neville. Remarquant une présence, elle releva la tête dans ma direction et s'écria :

- Mon Dieu Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Continua-t-elle en venant vers moi.

- Pas ici Mione, lui répondis-je en constatant seulement à ce moment-là, que mon nez devait être cassé et qu'il saignait.

- Viens, allons à notre tour.

Elle me tira par le bras et je la suivis sans rechigner. Elle ne dit rien durant le trajet, mais quand nous fûmes arrivés dans la salle commune, elle me soigna et me demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- C'est Snape qui t'a fait ça ?

- Non. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Comment ça pas d'importance ? Me demanda-t-elle en me désignant le canapé pour qu'on s'y installe, ayant fini de me soigner.

- Je l'ai mérité, Malfoy n'a fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

- Grrrrr, celui-là je vais en faire mon affaire ! Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il te frappe ?

- Tu te souviens que je suis le parrain de Teddy ? Je t'avais dit que j'envisageais de l'élever...

- Oui, mais que vient faire Malfoy dans cette histoire ?

- Je vais t'expliquer depuis le début, tu comprendras mieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Harry, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras après mon récit.

- Merci Mione.

Nous restâmes comme ça un bon moment. Je repensai aux paroles de Severus, à celles de Malfoy. Le doute commençait à s'installer en moi.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix Mione ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais je le comprends. Tout comme je comprends le choix de Snape.

- Et si j'avais changé d'avis, pour me concentrer sur Severus et laisser Andromeda s'occuper de Teddy. Tu crois que je l'aurais regretté ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de la réflexion. Qui pouvait prévoir mes réactions mieux qu'elle. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Même Ron ne me connaissait pas autant qu'elle.

- Pour être honnête, oui. Tu l'aurais regretté et te connaissant tu aurais commencé à en vouloir à Snape. Petit à petit tu aurais sûrement pris la direction de la destruction de votre couple. Le faisant encore plus souffrir que ce qu'il souffre actuellement. Mais la question n'est pas là Harry, me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je.

- La question est de savoir si tu te sens prêt à élever cet enfant ?

- Je... je crois.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à Andromeda et Teddy, et passer quelques jours avec eux ? Tu pourras voir si tu es prêt à assumer ce rôle de père que tu as décidé d'endosser.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, aller passer du temps avec eux, découvrir ce petit garçon que je ne connaissais pas encore, ne l'ayant vu que deux fois. Mais j'avais peur de découvrir que je ne voulais plus endosser ce rôle et que Severus ne veuille plus de moi. Aurais-je tout gâché pour rien ?

- Tu as raison Mione, je vais aller les voir dès demain, lui dis-je en me levant. Je te laisse, je vais préparer mes affaires.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, je me levai de bonne heure et finis de préparer mes affaires pour aller chez Andromeda. Je l'avais contactée la veille par la cheminée du bureau de Minerva et elle avait accepté que je vienne quelques jours.

Quand je descendis dans la salle commune, Hermione m'attendait avec Ron. Ils avaient l'air aussi gênés l'un que l'autre et se jetaient des regards en coin. Me voyant arriver, Mione se leva et vint vers moi en me demandant :

- Alors c'est sûr ? Tu pars découvrir ce qu'est le rôle de père ?

- Oui. Vous m'accompagnez aux grilles de l'école ? Demandai-je en regardant mes amis à tour de rôle.

Ils acquiescèrent et Ron se leva pour nous rejoindre. Le trajet jusqu'au Hall était pesant, aucun de nous ne parlâmes. Ce fut Neville qui rompit notre silence quand il nous vit arriver. Il se précipita vers Ron en lui demandant de venir avec lui car Minerva voulait lui parler.

- Désolé Harry, je dois y aller, apparemment c'est urgent. Embrasse Teddy pour moi. A plus, me dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai partir précipitamment, comme s'il était soulagé de nous laisser là. Je sentis qu'il se passait quelque chose et interrogeai Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ? Depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes bizarres ?

Elle me prit le bras et me tira vers l'extérieur avant de prendre la parole :

- Il m'a avoué ses sentiments ce matin.

- Et ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle restait silencieuse.

- Et je lui ai répondu que c'était trop tard. Harry, j'ai attendu qu'il se déclare trop longtemps. Je n'éprouve plus la même chose pour lui maintenant. Ca fait quelques mois que je ne l'aime plus comme ça. Il est et sera toujours mon ami, mais mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes.

Je vis qu'elle était triste pour lui et m'empressai de la rassurer :

- Je le savais Mione, je l'ai compris depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra.

Arrivés devant les grilles, elle me fit face et me demanda :

- Tu comptes revenir quand ?

- D'ici quinze jours je pense. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Teddy pour être sûr et ce n'est pas en trois jours que je serai fixé. Et toi, arrête de t'en faire pour Ron ! Il va peut-être t'éviter un peu au début, mais il reviendra. Promis ?

- Promis. Allez, file. Ton avenir t'attend, me dit-elle souriante dans une dernière étreinte.

J'ouvris les grilles et les franchis en la regardant et lui faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca faisait dix jours que j'étais là. Teddy faisait sa sieste et j'étais installé sur la terrasse d'Andromeda, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais seul, la mère de Tonks étant dans le grenier pour faire du tri. Je repensai aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler, au temps passé avec Teddy.

Le petit m'avait tout de suite adopté, tout comme moi. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui à jouer, le nourrir, le changer, le baigner. Mais j'avais compris une chose. Teddy ne supportait pas d'être séparé trop longtemps de sa grand-mère. La veille elle était partie toute la journée rendre visite à une de ses amies qui avait besoin d'elle et mon filleul n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer jusqu'à son retour.

Sa tristesse m'avait pris aux tripes, me ramenant à la mienne d'avoir perdu l'homme que j'aimais. Depuis, j'étais morose et avais perdu ma gaieté d'être avec mon filleul. Et là, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs avec lui.

Ce n'est que quand Andromeda m'appela que je remarquai qu'elle était assise près de moi. Je n'avais pas perçu sa présence avant.

- Harry, mon garçon ?

- Pardon, vous me parliez ? Lui demandai-je.

- Disons que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention depuis dix minutes, mais tu avais l'air ailleurs, me dit-elle souriante.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ca je l'avais remarqué. Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est que ces pensées ne semblaient pas joyeuses. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas depuis hier. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Est-ce à cause de Teddy ?

Cette femme m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et me maternait comme elle le faisait sûrement avec Tonks. Pas comme Molly, de manière excessive, parfois étouffante. Je me sentais bien avec elle. Et à cet instant, je réagis comme un petit garçon en me jetant dans ses bras. Je lui déballai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur entre deux sanglots. Mon amour pour Severus, nos séparations, mon envie d'élever Teddy, tout. Elle me laissa vider mon sac, me gardant contre elle en me caressant le dos.

Quand j'eus fini de tout lui raconter, elle me redressa et me dis :

- Je vais être franche avec toi Harry. Je ne vois pas d'objection à ton projet d'élever Teddy, je comprends les raisons qui te poussent à le faire. Mais je n'accepte pas que tu le fasses au détriment de ta vie.

- Comment ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- Imagine-toi dans le futur. Quand il entrera à Poudlard, puis après quand il partira faire sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te restera à toi ? Qui sera à tes côtés ? Personne ! Tu auras sacrifié ta vie sentimentale pour un enfant qui n'est pas le tien. Et tu te retrouveras seul quand lui partira vivre sa vie de son côté.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harry ! Je sais que ça te tient à cœur d'être là pour Teddy et de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux et ne souffre pas de la perte de ses parents. Mais il y a d'autres solutions pour ça.

- Lesquelles ? La questionnai-je.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de transplaner devant Poudlard. J'étais d'humeur euphorique, Andromeda avait su trouver les bons mots pour me remonter le moral. Je me dirigeai vers le château d'un pas sûr et une fois à l'intérieur, je pris la direction de la tour Gryffondor pour y déposer mes affaires.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, j'y trouvai Mione, installée dans un des fauteuils, en train de lire. Quand elle me vit, elle se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber son livre et se jeta à mon cou en s'écriant :

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Raconte-moi tout ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je vais bien Mione, je vais bien. Mais laisse-moi poser mes affaires. Promis, après je te raconte tout, lui dis-je en riant.

Elle se recula et me laissa aller poser mes affaires dans mon dortoir. Quand je redescendis, je la trouvai m'attendant impatiemment sur un canapé, près de la cheminée. Je m'installai près d'elle et commençai à lui raconter Teddy, ce petit bout qui avait déjà pris une place importante dans ma vie.

- Alors tu as décidé de l'élever ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et non. Enfin, pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ? Me questionna-t-elle interloquée.

- Andromeda m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon filleul, ni que je ne veuille pas de lui dans ma vie. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas passer à côté de ma vie pour lui.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, mais Teddy dans tout ça ?

- Eh bien elle continuera de l'élever. Il n'est pas si seul que je l'ai été. Il a une grand-mère qui l'aime et qui prend soin de lui. Et de toute façon il ne supporte pas d'être trop longtemps sans elle. Et comme je veux faire ma septième année, il serait donc resté un an de plus avec elle et la séparation aurait été plus dure pour lui. Je ne veux pas lui faire quitter le foyer auquel il s'est attaché maintenant.

- Mais toi ? Tu ne joueras pas de rôle dans sa vie ?

- Si. Andromeda m'a proposé de venir lui rendre visite aussi souvent que je le souhaite tout au long de l'année prochaine. Et quand j'aurai quitté Poudlard, elle m'a dit que je pourrais, si je le voulais, le prendre avec moi certains week-ends et pendant les vacances quand il sera scolarisé.

- C'est une bonne idée. Tu pourras être présent pour lui sans pour autant le retirer à sa grand-mère. Je sais que les relations parrain-filleul sont plus importantes dans le monde sorcier. Mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée que tu prives une femme, qui vient de perdre sa fille, de son petit-fils ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

- Oui, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Et maintenant que je connais bien Andromeda, j'aurais eu de la peine à le lui retirer. Je pense que nous sommes parvenus à la meilleure solution, pour tout le monde.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Me demanda-elle soudain inquiète.

- Je compte aller voir Severus et essayer de me faire pardonner. Enfin, s'il veut bien m'écouter. Je l'aime Mione, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir si facilement. J'aurais dû aller voir Andromeda et Teddy avant de lui poser cet ultimatum. Franchement...

Je m'arrêtai de parler voyant le visage de mon amie se décomposer. Je lui pris les mains et lui demandai, anxieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione ? Il ne va pas bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Dis-moi Mione !

- Je...Je suis désolée Harry.

- Quoi ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est qu'il a ? M'énervai-je après elle.

- Il...Il est parti Harry. Il est parti le jour même de votre séparation. Personne ne l'a revu depuis.

Parti ?

La nouvelle s'abattit sur moi comme une chape de plomb. Je ne voulais pas y croire et me précipitai vers la sortie de la salle commune. Je courus jusqu'à ses appartements pour constater que Mione se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté Poudlard. Pas ce lieu qui était toute sa vie. Pas son filleul qui s'y trouvait.

Une fois devant ses appartements, je donnai le mot de passe que je connaissais et entrai. Je me précipitai vers la chambre, ne le voyant pas dans le salon, et ne pus que constater que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où j'avais quitté cette pièce. Le lit était toujours défait, l'oreiller sur lequel j'avais versé mes larmes était toujours en plein milieu du lit. Je me laissai tomber au sol face à cette constatation, comprenant que Mione disait la vérité. Il trainait même encore, près de la porte, les affaires que je portais la veille de notre séparation.

Rien ne se passa pendant un bon moment. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Mais le barrage céda et j'éclatai en sanglots en comprenant que j'avais tout fichu en l'air et que je ne pourrai jamais plus réparer mes erreurs avec lui.

**POV Severus**

J'étais assis à un bureau, en train de lire un vieux parchemin. J'étais ici depuis mi-juillet pour enfin pouvoir lancer mes rechercher sur les vampires. J'avais dans l'idée qu'après la potion tue-loup, je pouvais annihiler l'envie de sang humain chez les vampires. Je savais que cette idée était des plus folles, mais j'avais pensé la même chose de moi quand cette idée de potion pour les loups-garous m'était venue.

J'avais pris domicile dans un vieux manoir tenu par une vieille dame de plus de cent cinquante ans. Elle habitait avec son petit-fils qui... était de bonne compagnie. Il m'aidait quelques nuits à oublier, ou tenter d'oublier.

Je soufflai de découragement face à ça. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier, pourtant j'y mettais beaucoup de volonté. Je ne voulais pas vivre le restant de mes jours avec ma peine de cœur. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu à cause de Lily.

- Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Je relevai ma tête et vis Rurik. Il me souriait comme depuis mon arrivée ici. Je ne savais ce que les jeunes garçons me trouvaient d'aussi attirant mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Mais je ne me décourage pas, j'ai tout mon temps, dis-je en rangeant les parchemins divers qui ornaient mon bureau.

A mon arrivée, Feodora, cette vieille dame accueillante, m'avait gentiment octroyé cette pièce où je pouvais étudier les divers ouvrages que comptait sa bibliothèque des plus fournies. Il y avait ici des dizaines et des dizaines de livres portant sur les vampires et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Certains dataient même de plusieurs centaines d'années.

- Tu sais très bien que tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Grand-mère en serait très heureuse. Elle a toujours aimé discuter avec les gens.

- Je suis ravi de lui être utile alors, dis-je en passant devant lui pour sortir du bureau et me diriger vers la salle à manger.

Car la vue ici de Rurik ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que le repas allait être servi. Mes hôtes avaient pu s'en rendre compte, quand j'étais plongé dans mes recherches, le monde extérieur était oublié.

Un moyen comme un autre que j'avais choisi pour l'oublier lui. Celui qui m'avait rendu si heureux et malheureux en même temps.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je refermai le livre ne pouvant plus rien lire. Mes yeux devaient être rougis à force de les faire travailler. Je me passai les mains sur le visage. Il était trois heures passées du matin et j'avais sommeil tout à coup. Je me relevai alors, soufflai sur la bougie qui éclairait le bureau et pris la direction de la porte.

Une fois celle-ci franchie, je me retrouvai dans les sombres couloirs de ce manoir qui me rappelait celui de mon ami Lucius, même si le sien était un peu plus joyeux. Je lançai un faible « Lumos » pour éclairer mes pas et bien vite je fus dans l'aile où j'avais mes appartements. Quand j'eus pénétré ce qui me servait de « chez moi », je défis ma robe et la posai sur le divan qui était devant la cheminée que les elfes de maison avaient allumée pour éviter que j'attrape froid.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre et quand la porte qui était entrouverte fut poussée, je le vis.

Certaines nuits, je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il ne soit pas là, dans mon lit, à m'attendre... mais quand je me réveillais dans un lit vide de sa présence à _lui_, je préférais me réveiller auprès de Rurik. Ce jeune russe qui, dès le premier regard, avait été attiré par moi.

« Tu as un charme irrésistible » m'avait-il dit la première nuit où je l'avais accueilli dans mon lit.

J'avais trop bu cette soirée-là, au lieu d'étudier les textes. Et sur le chemin de ma chambre je l'avais croisé. Il avait profité de mon état pour me faire du rentre dedans qui l'avait conduit directement dans mes draps, sous mon corps.

Et depuis, j'avais pris le pli d'ordonner à ma tête d'oublier Harry avec cet homme.

Je ne l'aimais pas, et, je l'espérais, lui non plus. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à l'amour, de près ou de loin, et seul le plaisir physique m'importait.

- Viens dans le lit, je t'y attends depuis près d'une heure, entendis-je.

- Si tu ne voulais pas attendre, tu aurais dû aller dans un autre lit, alors, répondis-je assez sèchement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache ni qu'il pense que nous étions en couple. Nous couchions ensemble chaque nuit depuis un mois, cela était amplement suffisant.

Voulant retrouver mes draps et le repos, je me déshabillai et me glissai dans mon lit. Immédiatement, il vint se blottir contre moi et bien vite, sa bouche parsema mon torse.

Je dus fermer les yeux pour me retenir de le repousser, comme j'en avais à chaque fois l'envie. J'avais la sordide impression de me tromper, de noircir le bon en moi, s'il y en avait encore. Sans oublier mon cœur que je décevais. Car il appartenait malgré tout à Harry. Je n'y pouvais rien.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula comme d'habitude.

Je repris le dessus et lui fis connaitre le plaisir. Parfois, j'avais un peu de mal, un souvenir des nuits d'Harry venant me hanter au mauvais moment et Rurik devait à ce moment-là m'aider à oublier encore plus.

Il devenait tendre, doux et prenait les rênes. J'avais de vagues souvenirs de ces nuits-là, où tout ce que je savais, et j'en étais honteux, c'était que le prénom de l'homme qui m'avait abandonné et non celui de mon amant du moment était prononcé avant que je tombe dans les limbes du sommeil.

Pas un seul matin mon amant n'était présent près de moi, me laissant cette illusion de contrôler et ne pas m'engager. Et pas une seule fois ce jeune homme à la peau blanche et au regard azur ne m'avait imposé des sentiments.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'écrivais le passage qui m'intéressait quand la porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Une tornade pénétra dans mon bureau et m'ordonna :

- Laisse tes recherches, j'ai des plans pour aujourd'hui !

Il avait un merveilleux sourire et ce fut à cause de cela que je reposai ma plume. J'avais envie que sa joie soit contagieuse, que ce sentiment prenne part en moi et remplace ce vide que je ressentais depuis qu'Harry m'avait annoncé la manière dont il voyait son futur. Celui où inévitablement il m'aurait laissé de côté.

Je n'eus pas à dire un seul mot que mon bras fut agrippé et tiré, m'obligeant à me relever.

- Ne dis rien et suis-moi, m'intima Rurik.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai. Il s'avança vers moi et fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite en dehors de ma chambre, il posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Cet échange fut bref, mais au combien trop long pour moi, qui avait ressenti comme un poignard dans le cœur.

Je n'avais plus été embrassé ainsi depuis... si longtemps. Et en même temps, en fermant les yeux, je pouvais ressentir à nouveau _sa_ bouche contre la mienne, _sa_ main posée sur ma nuque, s_a_ voix murmurer à mon oreille.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier la journée... et seule la nuit, j'y parvenais un peu. En m'oubliant dans le corps d'un autre.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais été tiré jusqu'à ce que des lèvres se posent une fois de plus sur les miennes.

- Surprise, murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et fus paniqué.

Devant moi était installée une table avec deux couverts, et une ambiance romantique. Un phonographe offrait une douce musique. J'avais peur de comprendre...

- Je me suis dit qu'une petite soirée rien qu'à nous deux serait la bienvenue.

- Écoute Rurik... je...

- Je t'aime Severus et je sais pertinemment que tu en aimes un autre... mais... il n'est pas là.

Je serrai les mâchoires car le fait de l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre était encore plus douloureux. Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait, ou qu'Harry n'était pas là, était du pareil au même. Je dis alors, en tentant d'être le moins blessant possible :

- Il est là, Rurik. Dans mon cœur, dans ma tête. Il est partout.

- Il n'est pas dans tes bras la nuit, il n'est pas celui qui...

- Il y est. Désolé de te dire ça, mais il y est bien plus souvent que tu le penses, dis-je en le coupant.

- Oui, mais si tu te laisses faire, me dit-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras, tu l'oublieras. Je te le promets. Laisse-toi juste aller.

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier !

Cette simple phrase sonna en moi comme une vérité absolue.

Pendant tout ce temps où je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'oublier, je ne le voulais pas.

Sans attendre, je sortis de la pièce, indifférent aux appels de mon amant, pour me diriger vers les appartements privés de Feodora. Je devais l'avertir que je quittais ces lieux. Je n'avais que trop perdu de temps.

Si je souffrais autant loin de lui, il était préférable que je le fasse à ses côtés, s'il consentait à me reprendre dans sa nouvelle vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je devais dire que le temps n'avait pas pris son importance, mais le fait de me rendre compte que nous étions à deux jours de la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard m'avait... remué. J'étais donc parti aussi longtemps ?

Je me stoppai devant les grilles du château et réfléchis au fait de franchir le dernier pas. Celui qui allait me condamner à souffrir pour le restant de mes jours, celui qui allait me reléguer au second plan. Celui qui allait me le rendre, tout en le gardant loin de moi.

Mais j'avais réfléchi pendant mon voyage du retour, préférant prendre le train que le transplanage. Me laissant ainsi deux jours entiers pour m'assurer de bien le vouloir.

Quand ma main poussa la grille en métal, la faisant grincer, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision malgré tout.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je passai à présent près de la volière où j'entendis :

- Parrain ? PARRAIN !

Je me retrouvai quelques secondes plus tard avec un poids me fonçant dessus. Je baissai la tête et vis que ce poids n'était autre que Draco. Il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Je suis si heureux de te voir, avoir des nouvelles de toi !

Puis, il se s'écarta et croisa les bras sur son torse en me disant :

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu une seule lettre de ta part ? Hein ? Tu m'avais promis !

- Pardon. Mais je... je n'étais pas fixé...

- Pas grave. Viens, on va annoncer aux autres ton retour, car c'est bien cela Severus, tu reviens ?

- Oui, je reviens, dis-je en portant mon regard sur le bâtiment qui nous faisait face.

Mon vrai chez moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le neuvième chapitre est posté !**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Voilà ! Que dire à part que j'ai pris la peine de me planquer dans un lieu sûr, avec Rurik ? _Mdr_ ! Non, un peu de sérieux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu et que vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Comment ça une suite ! Et bien oui, il a une suite... Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, j'ai une foule de lecteurs qui veulent ma mort, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et espère recevoir une review de votre part.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Que pensez-vous de faire une chasse à l'homme ? Enfin, à la femme sur ce coup là. Vous avez vu ce qu'a osée écrire Jes dans la partie Severus ? Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce Rurik ? Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi je m'équipe et pars à la chasse ! Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre et cette fin de tome ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Bisou à tous et à début juin, date de reprise de nos publications ^^

_**Vivi64 ou**_ _**Manganiark**_** : **Euh… Bonjour ^^. Une nouvelle fois les auteures m'ont suppliée - à genoux, ai-je besoin de le préciser ? (comment ça je délire, qui a dit ça ? ) – de laisser un commentaire, officiel celui-là (les officieux sont strictement réservés ^^, et il vaut mieux… même si on peut en voir un petit aperçu quand c'est Manganiark qui prend les commandes – et non ses petites pilules, comme le lui ont recommandée les auteures - sur lol). J'étais très curieuse de voir comment nos deux **génialissimes** **auteures** allaient faire évoluer leur histoire et je n'ai pas été déçue : je me suis régalée, même si j'ai été peinée, comme tout le monde, que nos deux tourtereaux se séparent T.T Mais comme vous avez pu le lire, y a des retrouvailles dans l'air ^^ (avec peut-être un pitit lemon – mais pourquoi petit d'abord ? _*regard larmoyant/suppliant/d'adoration _oO _à l'attention des auteures*_). Encore merci de les lire et de les soutenir avec vos encouragements si plaisants (c'est agréable de se faire caresser dans le sens du poil, hein ? lol). Je vous dis à bientôt dans HP8 (du moins dans le tout dernier chapitre si j'y suis autorisée, sauf si les auteures m'avada kedraverise avant, vu les âneries que je leur mets en guise de commentaires *_pas taper_*). Bisous.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

* * *

**Le mardi 07 juin sur vos écrans :**

**« **_Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement _**»**

**Résumé :** Le tome manquant – Après toutes ces épreuves, comment l'avenir se présente-t-il ? Harry arrivera-t-il à retrouver Severus ? Et ce dernier restera-t-il à Poudlard ? Venez le découvrir dans ce dernier Opus de la version alternative d'Harry Potter. SS/HP


End file.
